Sonic Lanterns: Fastest Lantern Alive
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: Sonic and his friends' world is changed forever as the Blue Blur is chosen to become a Green Lantern, one of the protectors of the universe to save it from danger! Will the heroes from both corners of space triumph or will the universe perish in fear? Features elements of various media from respective franchises.
1. Prologue: Or-ring-gins

**Sonic Lanterns: Fastest Lantern Alive**

* * *

**Prologue: Or-ring-gins**

* * *

**Welcome to whole new universe of adventure, one that's unique and beyond what you know of the Sonic and Green Lantern Franchises! Where Sonic and friends encounter a whole new universe where being posses rings powered of the Emotional Spectrum! Read on, True Believers, as we begin our story in the far of corners of the Final Frontier…**

**Unknown Planet, Unknown Section of Space:**

Somewhere, within the dark corners of universe, lays a planet that has been long forgotten.

The planet is long dead as its civilization was destroyed long ago, while blackness fills in everywhere, with no traces of life…

Until now…

On a stormy weather, a strange, black-cloaked figure walks through the wastelands, green cuffs strapped to his feet (still allowing him to move) and few green chains wrapped around his legs and arms (both covered in bandages).

He soon approaches a nearby cave and enters it, walking deeper into the darkness, until finally he arrives in an underground chamber.

The chamber was empty, with a small exception of seven monolith pillars, each one with a different symbol, and in the centre, laying on a medium sized stand, lay a book, big enough to fit.

Raising his hands, the figure watched as the book opened up to the pages he was on, as he muttered aloud to himself, "The Twined Herald will speak the secrets of the Multiverse. Fear will rise. Willpower will gather. And the War of Light will unleash the truth of the power of the ring."

Just then, he heard a flashing sound, as moments later; another anonymous being approached the first… looking almost animal like.

"You are late." The first figure asked.

"My apologies, oh impatient one." The second figure said, though seemingly grumbled before speaking properly, "I was on Qward, checking the mining process, as you told me to… I suppose I was so intrigued of the work, I lost track of time."

"And the work progress?" the first asked, not interested.

"As you expected," the second replied, "we have been hitting a boat load of our findings there, thanks to the new work force stationed there."

The second figure then spoke sternly as he said, "Though remember, you said that you saw inside me that we both share a common interest: starting a new universe by burning the old to the ground. Though remember that back on my world, there will be those that will try and stop us before we're done, so let us hope that this 'War Game' of yours will work."

The first figure looked to the second for a small bit, as he answered, "It will in due time, my friend. The War of Light will come to fruition, once the pieces are all set, as with what we have on Qward, I'm certain you will find the candidate to herald it's power."

The figure turned back to the book, before pointing to the left with his bandaged left hand, "Now go. Make sure the mining stays on track."

The second figure nodded, before walking back the way he came in… stepping through a huge golden ring before it vanished, leaving the first figure alone once more.

As he looked within the pages, a creepy and unpleasant smile grew on within his bandaged face, "All in due time," he said, "my brothers and sisters dared cast me out… but soon they will face the War, which in turn bring forth the coming of the Blackest Night, and soon the Brightest Day. My Day."

He sinisterly chuckled quietly as he uttered three dark words, "Beware my power."

* * *

**Many Years in the Past**

"_Billions of years ago, following the years after the creation of our universe, it was on the path of peace and prosperity."_

Somewhere, in the far of corners beyond the Milky Way Galaxy, a star system is at peace.

On one of the planets, groups of alien tribes are on their usual peaceful routines, as farmers grow new crops, children are playing and families are doing many activities together, working or enjoying themselves in harmony.

One day, it is the usual harvesting, as families get together for family gatherings, work and fun, everything being perfect…

But not for long…

"_But over time, for while there was order and peace…"_

Strange souring sounds echo the skies, as strange, almost shark like ships, big and small, appear above the skies, leaving the citizens in awe, shock… and horror.

"_There came chaos… and war."_

Seconds upon the arrival of these ships, one of them shot down a powerful beam, with exploded upon contact on the ground.

Panic screams in the air, as the citizens try to run for cover, as the ships continue raining down blasts after blasts.

Meanwhile, high above the planet's surface, inside on of the invading ships, two aliens, both revealed to be aquatic jellyfish-like creatures, with numerous tentacles and a singular one eye, as they witness the invasion in progress.

"Has the first wave of the Xorda's fleet nearly reached the surface of the planet?" the first alien, a Xorda, asked it turned to the other one.

"Affirmative," the second Xorda replied, "all preparations for this race's extinction shall proceed as the Xorda planned, if any survivors remain, the Gene Bomb will finish them off."

"Excellent," the first Xorda said, as the two aliens looked back to the carnage, "soon this star system, like the others will fall to the Xorda's might!"

Sure enough, the planet's citizens try to escape, but most of them are caught and soon killed by the invaders, as their homes too surfer the terrible power of the Xorda's vessles.

"_Destruction over balanced Creation."_

Moments later, fire and smoke cover the bright skies of the planet, as the Xorda's forces continue the invasion, while the inhabitants, with try as they might the with the weapons they only have, fail to stop them.

"_Hate tipped the scales of fellowship."_

Soon, in a far of corner, a few inhabitants, having successfully went into hiding, hoped and prayed that the monsters have failed to kill them… but they are wrong, as a whistling sound echoes as it nearer to where they were hiding, until the Xorda's Gene Bomb struck the ground with a bang, wiping out the ones hiding.

Soon, while the invasion continues in the distance, a lone citizen is struggling to walk across a beach cove, not far from the attack, only to succumb to the weakened state he was in, before collapsing to the wet ground, dead, with the waves washing over the body.

"_And all life… perished."_

Meanwhile, far from the star systems as they were at war with the Xorda, somewhere at the centre of the universe, lies a planet.

"_But soon, the chaos was brought to the attention of the inhabitants that lived at the centre of the universe, on the planet Oa."_

Inside a great temple, the inhabitants, who were small-structured beings, both male and female, had light blue skin with green sclera and blue-coloured pupils with some of the beings having white hair, all wearing different ancient outfits, looked to the stars, seeing the explosions occurring from across the different galaxies and star systems, the signs of the Xorda war and many other wars and fights raging on across the universe.

"_The inhabitants, immortal beings later known as the Guardians of the Universe, saw that the evil that was spreading can not be left unchecked, and sought to find a way to protect the universe."_

Later, the Guardians soon come in contact with a beam of white light, one of them looks into it, then comes to a realization before looking to his fellow comrades, resulting all of them to nod in agreement.

Bringing up their arms, the Guardians point towards the light beam, minutes later, green aura begins to appear on the tips of their fingersm and the green energy formed around the room like a mist.

"_Upon making contact with light of the Emotion Spectrum and the power it possessed, Guardians found their answer to one of most powerful light energies they believed: the emerald energy of willpower."_

Upon gathering the endless green energy, the Guardians began work on crafting and forging a weapon of choice.

"_Soon, the Guardians created a powerful item, one that would use the willpower of the green energy. A weapon that can turn armies to sand. An unequal device to fight the odds."_

After much work, the Guardians finally finish their work, having created the perfect device to harness willpower: a power ring.

* * *

Much later on, the planet Oa was soon packed with different alien species from across the universe.

Some were big, others were small, many were in different shapes and sizes, there were rock creatures, plant creatures, aliens that had animal-like appearances, most them human-like too, and even several that could boggle the mind.

"_Soon, many of the greatest warriors from many races in the universe were brought to the Guardians to join the fight against evil. Seven would be chosen. The first seven. A moment to be recorded in history."_

Overseeing the event on centre stage, a bright alien scribe, of the age a young adult, was writing down everything that was happening in a journal, before the excitement grew quiet as the Guardians approached.

The Guardians all had a change in uniform, as they all wore red robes with a symbol of what looked like a green lantern torch of sorts.

"_The Guardians then spoke to the assembly."_

"Citizens of the universe," one of the leading male Guardians spoke, "stand tall and strong on this proud day."

The leading Guardian, much like most of the others, had tufts of white hair from the side of his baldhead, and looked quite strict. He was Appa Ali Apsa, the leading member of the Guardians, and he looked around on the proud races that stood in front of them.

"On this very day, after witnessing the countless struggles of war, the time has come for all of us to come together and fight as one." Appa exclaimed, "If we are to be Guardians, you must be our strength."

Another male Guardian was brought forward, who was bald but with length-shoulder hair. This Guardian was Ganthet, another one of the wise members of the Guardians.

"And if you are to be our strength," said Ganthet, "these shall be your arms."

Upon saying that, a beam of green light shown on stage, and when it cleared, it revealed a small pedestal with a small chest.

Ganthet opened the chest to reveal seven green rings, before looking to one of the female Guardians.

The female had white hair that was made into a hair bun. She was another one of the leading members of the Guardians, named Sayd.

"Many beings from various races across our universe have been gathered," she said, "from here, seven of you will be chosen to wield these power rings, powered by the green energy of willpower."

"The best of luck to all of you." Ganthet said, finishing the speech with proud honour and wishing luck to the assembly.

The first of the rings, on the far right side of the box, began to glow, and flew out into the air, before return to the crowd as it chose it's wielder: a female lyncan, who stand about six or seven feet tall as a teenage amazon body and a lovely long wolf tail, covered from head to toe in lavender purple fur, but her toes, chest, stomach, inner thighs, face and from her hands to the middle of her forearms were covered with snow white fur, as was the tip of her tail. She had hair that went down and ended at the lower back, with purple bangs dangling down her neck and touching her chest, with a few bangs swept to the right, not covering up her emerald green eyes.

As the ring was placed on her right hand finger, it's energy created a brand new green and black outfit, being a flowing green skirt, which was knee-length with a downward-facing black triangle. She also had a backless, green halter crop top with a upward-facing black triangle that tied into a green sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders, and on her neck was black necklace which featured the lantern symbol on it.

The next ring, on the far left side, much like the first, glowed and flew to it's chosen wielder: a blue, genderless insectoid with wings and antenna that was folded up to look like hooded robe. It's features included black and white spots on it's arms and legs that resembled ice chuncks, light blue torso and large pale green eyes, with four fingered hands and two toed feet (with a third toe-like extension on it's ankle).

Upon receiving the ring on it's left finger, the insectoid opened up it's wings to reveal that it gained a lantern uniform, which resembled a green spandex wetsuit of sorts with blacks stripes down the sides, with the sleeves ending above the elbows and the legs ending above the knees.

Next, the third back on the right side was sent to it's next wielder: a tiger-like humanoid with huge muscles, orange fur with black stripes and white muzzle, hands, stomach, chest and feet, with a retractable claw on both four-fingered hands and had three-toed feet.

The uniform the tiger humanoid received upon gaining the ring on his right finger was revealed to be a green and black spandex shirt with sleeves up to the elbows, while gaining green spandex pants with black stripes, and a belt showing the lantern symbol, while he also gained a black mask for his face.

The fourth ring back on the left was then sent to it's wielder: a large, bi-pedal alien female that looked somewhat reptilian in nature of it's gray-toned skin that was covered in bumps on it's shoulders, forearms and legs. She had yellow eyes, darker coloured scalp that went down as low to her jawline and had horns on both top of the head and on each side of her jaw.

Her lantern uniform was revealed as it looked a bit similar to body armour, such as the green shoulder pads, and green arm and leg pads, with black long-sleeved spandex shirt and pants underneath, upon gaining the ring on her right hand.

On the centre right, the fifth ring was brought to contact to the chosen wielder: a big creature that almost looked like a yeti-like beast, that had a almost cat-like face with pointed ears but no whiskers, with feathery fur and had what looked like a small palm tree on it's head.

Once the ring came into contact with it's left hand, the creature gained itself a uniform in the form of a green robe with black stripes and the symbol.

The sixth ring on the centre left then left the box as it came towards the wielder it chose: a semi-translucent, planar alien, nominally female.

She lifted up her left hand as the ring was placed on her finger, and with a flash, while she looked normal, the exception was that the original uniform she wore was now green with the symbol in centre.

As all this happened, the young alien wrote down everything that was happening, on which warrior was chosen by the rings.

Soon, as most of the chosen were brought to the centre, the last ring at the middle of the box glowed, before it floated up, the assembly growing quite nervous and excited on who will be the final chosen candidate.

As it floated across the assembly, the ring finally stopped towards a bulk and proud looking alien, as it came closer to the being who brought up his hand.

"_But then, the unexpected happened…"_

Suddenly, the ring began zip around, passing the now surprised alien (along with the rest of the assembly nearby), almost as if it was acting like a humming bird, zipping across and passed everyone, it even made false stops at those who thought the ring came to them before it took off again, as it suddenly zoomed back to the centre stage.

The Guardians and the other candidates were surprised to see this as the ring whizzed by, letting out a bright green flash as it came in contact to the final chosen warrior.

"_Some believed it to be fate or destiny, while others said it was a mistake or an accident… though accident is only the will of the universe expressing itself."_

A drop of a book was heard, and as the flash of light cleared, the Guardians, the other Lantern recruits and the assembly looked in shock and surprise.

"_And it was the universe's will that the 7__th__ Lantern… be Zafar. A young scribe, the loyal chronicler to the Guardians."_

The last Lantern, revealed to be the scribe, Zafar, was quite in shock as the others as the ring had chosen him, as his uniform had changed into a green and black striped lantern uniform, with an eye mask included to his face.

Soon the look of shock turned to worry, as he looked to the ring that was placed on his right hand.

"_And so it would be for all time, the rings would choose their successors."_

* * *

Later, the chosen seven were transported on a small vessel to face off the coming threat via lightspeed, while two them piloted their course, the remaining five were seated for the fight ahead.

"_The Guardians had armed the first seven, and sought to train them. Though no training could prepare them for what was to come… when training gave way to duty."_

All the chosen warriors were preparing for what was to come, all except Zafar, as he looked down to the ring that had unexpectedly chose him.

"Doing okay?" the female lyncan asked, as Zafar looked to her on his right, seeing that she wanted to comfort him.

A little nervous at first, Zafar finally spoke, "Not so sure, Luna…"

Luna asked another question, "First Battle?"

Zafar nodded at this without saying a word.

"Still a little nervous after being chosen?" Luna asked again.

Zafar nodded slowly before replying, "When I was still the Guardians' scribe, I was always able to know what do and find ways to aid in many situations… but now with this ring… for once… I-I don't know what to do in this situation."

"Let me to you something, Scribe Boy," the tiger humanoid on Zafar's left said in a gruff, boastful voice, "Ti-Gor always knows what to do in a situation like this, and one of them is punching it, the harder the better! Ti-Gor has been great warrior of Appoplexians for 2 years, especially for punching out of problems, so Ti-Gor is certain to triumph over this puny problem far more than Scribe Boy!"

Zafar seemed to sink even lower at that comment as his nervousness grew along with doubtness.

"Not helping, Ti-Gor." Luna said sternly, "What we're going up against will require more than just brute strength."

"Ti-Gor can be able to beat Xorda, with or without Guardians help, and with one arm behind back!" Ti-Gor gloated.

The giant fur creature that was sitting next to Luna's right moaned a roar, catching Ti-Gor's attention.

"See, Floof here knows Ti-Gor's got this covered too!" Ti-Gor boastfully said with a cocky, completely oblivious to what Floof really said, as Luna eye rolled at the Appoplexian.

"Luna's got a point." The reptilian female said, who stopped co-piloting a bit to look back and talk to her comrades, "If the rings had chosen us, then there is no doubt a reason why Zafar had been chosen by his ring. I was once a worker before I was chosen myself, hence most of us were someone else once before then."

Zafar was a little surprised to hear a small bit of support.

"Thanks for that, Gwanda." Luna said with a smile, before turning to Zafar, "You see, Zafar, you're not alone on this. Even if some say doubts about you, I think if the ring chose you, then you must be for something big."

Floof looked to Zafar too, as he gave a nod and a happy growl to Luna's words.

Zafar gave a small smile in return on the first friends he just made, and the words that comforted him a little.

The moment was suddenly interrupted by beeping sound from the control systems, as the insectoid (having heard a bit of the conversation during co-piloting) looked at the controls and systems, while Gwanda returned to her position.

"Let's hope what you say is true, Luna." It said, "Because we're here."

As the ship slowed down from lightspeed, the lanterns looked to their destination.

As he looked, Zafar's worry returned as he and the others looked to what they saw: a system stood by in front of them, as above the surface of each planet in the system was under attack by the enemy forces, shown from the small, bright flashing balls of explosions.

As they came by one of the planets, another bleeping sound came from the controls.

"What is it, N'rrgin?" asked semi-translucent female, as she looked to the insectoid, N'rrgin.

"I'm think we're picking up a distress signal, Wachet." N'rrgin replied to the female, Wachet, as he pressed several buttons to prepare transmit the call.

Once done, a hologram of a female lycan-like being with beautiful butterfly wings appeared before the chosen, thought it seemed the hologram was growing a little static due to the attacks.

"This Professor Lyca of the Counsil of Flora, contacting to unidentified vessel for help!" Lyca spoke, as nearby explosions were heard in the background, "Our planet and our system is under attack, and we need your help in stopping this madness!"

"Fear not, Doctor Butterfly! Ti-Gor and warriors have arrived for triumph in aid!" Ti-Gor roared with might.

"What our friend is trying to say is that we're here to stop this Xorda invasion!" Luna said, eyeing Ti-Gor a little.

"It's not just the Xorda!" Lyca cried out, "It's-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a tremour and explosion was heard in the transmission's background, causing the hologram to flicker and then cut off from the ship.

"It's what?" Wachet spoke, "What's more dangerous than the Xorda?!"

Zafar looked back up to the space battlefield, and saw something that widened his eyes with shock.

"Guys…" the others heard him say as they saw him pointing upwards and followed his direction… and looked in a mix of shock and a small big of horror at what they saw.

Aside from the Xorda ships they saw, among the invading vessels, another batch of ships were attacking, looking like 3 sided pyramids, like the Xorda's ships, some were big and others were small.

"Are those…?" N'rrgin spoke, before becoming loss of words.

"Triceratons." Luna exclaimed in shock.

Sure enough, the armada of the other warring race, the Triceratons, were indeed attacking, not just the system, but also the Xorda, due to the two sides being some of the most dangerous races that have existed.

"_A plague had been savaging the universe, formed from war between several of the dangerous beings in the universes. The Guardians despatched the first 7 to stop it's advance: ready or not."_

The lanterns' ship was soon now caught in the crossfire, avoiding the battleships from both sides as they went.

Though they didn't arrive undetected.

Inside one of the commanding Triceraton ships, a Triceraton soldier, looking like a space triceratops, approached the commander of the fleet as he spoke.

"Commander," the soilder spoke, "we've just picked up an unknown vessel appearing from lightspeed. It may contain allies of our enemies, your orders?"

Meanwhile, at the same time in the Xorda command ship, an Xorda pilot reported to it's superior.

"Sir, our scanners have detected something coming out of lightspeed. It appears to be a spacecraft containing several lifeforms." It said, "What shall we do?"

The two commanders from the different alien races thought for a moment before asking at the same time, "Do we have a lock-on on the vessel?"

"Yes/Affirmative."

The Commanders looked back to the battle before giving out the same order, "Destroy them."

Soon, at command, before enemy ships began locking onto to the first seven's vessel, lasers and missiles firing from different directions as the ship tried to dodge them, all while taking a few minor hits.

"Looks like they're on to us." N'rrgin said, detecting several notifications of damage on the ship.

"Good." Ti-Gor said with a grin, slamming his right fist to the palm of his left hand, "Ti-Gor will show Xorda and Triceratons how Appoplexians give out painful and glorious death sentences!"

Zafar looked back to his ring as he asked one last time to Luna, "Do you still think these rings will be enough to stop all this?"

Placing her paw on his shoulder for comfort, Luna said, "Just do what I do and stay alive."

Zafar looked to Luna as she added with a comforting smile, "Use your imagination."

Soon, a laser blast from one of the Xorda ships struck the vessel, causing to take serious damage before it exploded.

Luckily, the crew of the ship escaped just in time, and the battle for the fate of the star system began.

Upon escaping, the team flew by several enemy ships, piloted by either of the two enemy races, taking down the small fighters (the Triceraton fighters had the usual pilots while the Xorda fighters were robotic drones) which was a little easy, while doing big blows together on several battleships.

For most of the battle, most of the seven would split up to cover more ground as they fought aagainst the enemy ships, be it Xorda or Triceraton.

Zafar went along with Luna as suggested, as he followed her lead, dodging enemy fire and shooting back with their rings, to help him get the hang of his ring.

Wachet was able to do well, being a flexible species; she was able to dodge enemy attacks with ease as she fought, mostly using both her races' abilities and her power ring.

She wasn't the only one, as Ti-Gor, meanwhile, seemed like he was having the time of his laugh, as he roared with laughter, landing hard with slam of his feet on several of the battleships, using his ring to fire laser blasts, and his strong muscle strength to grab hold of enemy turrents, turning them to use against the enemy.

At one point, Avra could still him roar out, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING XORDA AND TRICERATONS! TI-GOR WILL DEFEAT YOU ALL! NO MATTER HOW MANY HITS TI-GOR GETS, HE WILL STAND OVER THE WRECKAGE THAT WILL BE YOUR FLEETS, AND KNIT YOUR INTESTANTS INTO A LINEAGE OF SWEATERS!"

N'rrgin, too, had to use it's ring and it's abilities to fight back as well, while it had used it's ring now and then, it mostly took down several enemy ships and fighters easily with it's icy breath powers as well as it's intangibility to go through them, either freezing them place before exploding or using it's ring to attack from inside.

Floof was able to help the others at times, as he used most of his strength to tear most of the metal shell of the enemy ships off, before using his ring to destroy most of the inside parts.

The last member, Gwanda, also aided Zafar and Luna during their tatics, and was able to use her ring well, just as they were.

When another vessel (an Xorda one) was final down and destroyed the team regrouped, a little exhausted, most them believing that they did it.

"Ha, ha!" Ti-Gor said, triumphant, "Glorious victory is Ti-Gor's for the taking!"

Unfortunately, Gwanda took a look around, and her eyes widened with shock as she said nervously, "I don't it's over yet…"

The others looked back too, and were startled to see more battleships and fighters of the Xorda and Triceratons heading their way from different directions.

"Oh, spaceballs…" Luna groaned with worry.

"_But no matter how they tried, it seemed too much for everyone."_

Soon, more enemy laser came at them by a boatload, so many that the first seven would not be able to make a counter attack.

"We must regroup!" cried Luna, "Fall back!"

"Go if you must," Ti-Gor said, annoyed, "but Ti-Gor will not retreat!"

Just as he said that, several enemy fires came at him, one even singed a bit on his left arm.

For the first time, seeing what was going on, Ti-Gor looked back as he then said quickly, "Though Ti-Gor will make exception for today!"

As the others made a hasty retreat, Watchet was suddenly struck down from behind by enemy fire.

Looking back, she saw one of the Triceraton fighters heading towards at rapid speed, but before she could fire her ring again, the fighter rammed her, this action caught the attention of her allies.

Wondering why it wasn't stopping after hitting her, she looked back, and to her horror, she saw that they were heading straight towards an asteroid of a nearby asteroid field!

Knowing there wasn't enough time to stop, Watchet could only see the rock come close quickly as she heard from the Triceraton fighter the pilot's final words of his kamikaze move, "Hail the Triceraton Empire!"

Avra and the others saw what was happening, and before they could go after them saw the ship hit the asteroid as it exploded.

Avra and Floof quickly took off towards the wreckage, seeing parts of the destroyed fighter… and a barely breathing Watchet.

Grabbing hold of her, the two returned to the others and made a hasty retreat at another nearby asteroid, leaving the two warring races to continue fighting without any more interruptions.

Meanwhile, inside their rocky hideout, the remaining fighters (Floof looking after Watchet, who was still barely alive), who were at first confident when they first got their rings, were now showing signs of doubt, worry and disappointment, especially mostly from Ti-Gor.

"This is humiliating! Ti-Gor hates this one bit!" Ti-Gor said, pacing up and down, and then looked to his ring with a frown, "Ti-Gor especially hates Guardians' stupid rings!"

"You may be right, Ti-Gor." Gwanda said, as she sat down, filled with worry as doubt was crawling in too, "What are we even doing here? We should with our family, our friends. We'd probably just be wearing trinkets, because no matter how many we take down, they always seem to keep coming back with more."

Zafar looked to his comrades as he asked, "Then what should we do?"

"There seems to be only two options we've got now, at this moment." N'rrgal spoke, getting everyone's attention, "Either we retreat… or face death at their might. Either way, there's no victory."

Floof whimpered upon hearing those only options.

Zafar looked to everyone, and saw the sadness and worry in their eyes, even Ti-Gor too, as for once, he spoke calmly but solemnly, "Then retreat it is then. Ti-Gor will stay behind while the rest of you-"

"No."

Everyone looked to see Luna, looking solemn and guilty, as she said, "I should do it. I believed that we could do this and pull this off, and allowed you to do what you can during this dark hour, and now look where it got us."

Zafar was solemnly shocked to hear this coming from her, the same one who believed in him and encouraged him too.

"You all go, Floof will help carry Wachet," Luna said, as she sadly floated up to the exit to prepare for her sacrifice, "I'll cover your escape."

Upon hearing and seeing what was happening, Zafar looked back to his ring, just as he did before all this happened…

"_And the first Lantern saw… and would not run."_

Looking to his ring, something sparked inside him, causing him to discover something.

"Wait." He spoke up, getting Luna and everyone else's attention, "Perhaps there is another way."

"What is it, Zafar?" Luna asked.

"The Guardians forged our rings through the power of will." Zafar explained, "Willpower can do more than just pave our retreat. You once said, Luna, that the rings chose us for something big, and perhaps using the power of will is that!"

The others looked to Zafar, then each other and then back to Zafar as he continued, "Will is the first cause for any action. So, perhaps, we must will our survival!"

Luna was surprised of hearing this, and was in thought as Gwanda then spoke.

"You're commended for your faith in the Guardians, Zafar," Gwanda said with a sad smile, only to sadly add, "but I fear that this is a failed endeavor."

"I agree with our comrade, young one," Ti-Gor spoke solemnly, surprisingly for once loosing the third personal talk, "if you go out there, you will die."

Zafar looked worried about what they, but soon that fear turned to determination, as looked to the others with a brave face.

"I understand if you wish not to help." He said, "I choose to believe in the Guardians."

As Zafar began to leave, Luna came up to him as she said, "What is happening is real, Zafar. This is war. It's not one of your books where you invent the outcome… but what you decide to do… be safe, and take care."

Zafar nodded solemnly to this and then looked to the others, before taking off to head back into the fight.

"Good luck, Zafar." Luna solemnly whispered, with a sad smile on her face, still in thought about what he said.

The others, meanwhile, looked worryingly as Zafar charged in, as N'rggal sadly said, "He's dead."

Meanwhile, Zafar returned once and charged at the enemies, attacking them once more just as they detected him coming towards them.

With all his might, the young warrior did what he could, firing every blast from his ring, dodging enemy fire and even, during the latter, use their fire power against them.

The other lanterns, as they continued their plan on escaping, soon stopped a little as they saw the young fighter going against the entire army of ships from two different races, worring for his safty.

Sure enough, one of the Xorda ships managed to come above Zafar, firing everything onto him, despite his best on dodging most of their enemy fire.

As he then tried to shield himself from one laser that was striking him down hard, Zafar heard the past thoughts go through his head.

_If the rings had chosen us, then there is no doubt a reason why Avra had been chosen by his ring._

_Use your imagination._

_The Guardians forged our rings through the power of will. We must will our survival._

With fear soon changed to determination, Zafar let out a roar of might, his ring glowing at the same time, as he fought back against the blast, throwing out a wave from his arm as a green beam of light pierced the ray, before thrusting his ringed arm forward towards the ship, the green light brightening as it did.

No one did not expected what happened as a bright green explosion occurred, but as it cleared, everyone, Zafar's allies, the Xorda and Triceratons looked in shock at what they saw, Luna most of all as she could only quietly muster one thing to say: "By the stars."

When Zafar threw out his fist, something struck the Xorda ship which resulted it to explode, following this, the young lad looked up to his brought up fist, and was shocked at what he saw.

There, from his ring through a beam of light, something had taken the shape and form of something unexpected: a weapon, and a sword no less.

"_He held his first construct: a sword."_

As he looked at this new power that came from his ring, Zafar's expression changed from shocked and surprised, to amazement, then finally confidence and determination.

"_No longer was he a scribe. He was now a warrior, a hero… the First Green Lantern."_

Bringing the handle of the sword to his hand, Zafar grabbed hold of the construct and looked to the enemies that attacked him with determination.

"All troops, focus your fire on that green insect!" the Triceraton commander cried out his orders, which was responded by blast fire from the different Triceraton ships, just as the Xorda did the same.

The first lantern charged to the massive fleets, dodging the blasts and then using his newly made sword to strike one of the large vessels, and with one blow after contact with the sword, it exploded into pieces.

Zafar then charged towards another, swinging his sword and destroying several fighters, before charging through one of the large Xorda ships, casuing it to explode as he came out the other side.

Seeing what he had done, Zafar let a breath of relief, his contruct vanishing, until he heard several more explosions and laser fire, and when he looked to the direction of where the sounds were at, he was amazed at what he saw.

In his awe, several of his allies, lead by Luna, had followed in his steps and were using various constructs to attack both enemy races.

Luna used her ring to create construct of a giant wolf, charging at the Xorda as it chomped on the fighters with its teeth and attacking with it's giant paws.

Gwanda was taking down a giant Triceraton ship as she had made a construct of a giant drill around her, drilling into the vessel as it exploded from the intense damage.

Ti-Gor and N'rrgal, meanwhile, used their rings to make constructs of giant hands and spears respectively, as Ti-Gor crushed most of the enemy ships, while N'rrgal finished off the rest.

Floof, meanwhile was keeping an eye on Wachet back on the side lines, as he made a construct to help lay the wounded lantern down to rest.

Soon, upon attacking the fleets with their new powers, the five remaining lanterns formed together, with brave smiles on their faces and rings ready for new constructs to be made, the warriors were ready with new determination.

"_This was the beginning of a new era."_

The five heroes charged towards the remaining vessels, as upon using their new constructs, the Xorda and Triceratons were defeated, their fleets destroyed in the process. These new heroes had saved the star system.

Though it came at a small price, as Wachet would later suffer motal wounds, she passed away, but not before telling Zafar and the others to keep fighting a good fight.

"_In due time, the first of the rings would be passed on to a successor, and as these first lanterns would continue protecting the universe with the first seven rings…"_

Later on, Wachet's ring was passed to a new recruit, a sabre-toothed humanoid shark, who was then joined up and welcomed by the others, as they, with determined smiles on their faces, raise up the arms as their rings burned bright.

"…_While more rings would be forged."_

Later on still, from the surface of Oa, more rings would be sent out across the stars, scattering to the far reaches of space, travelling to planets, galaxies and other star systems.

"_Hundreds, thousands of rings were made, until there was the same total number as the sectors the Guardians divided the universe in: a total of three thousand six hundred. The rings would then search out these sectors to seek out new recruits, and in order to be chosen by a ring, it is said they must have the ability to overcome great fear. And together the 3600 recruits formed the intergalactic peacekeepers known as the Green Lantern Corps."_

Much later, a small group of Green Lanterns, while on space patrol, encounter something bright in the distance, yellow light shining strong as the band saw… and begin to feel scared.

"_Of all the threats the Corps has ever faced, the most dangerous of them all was Parallax, an entity that was powered and feed off the yellow energy of fear." _

The bright yellow light fades, revealing the terrifying creature, Parallax, the entity resembling a demonic, parasitic insect, as it let a terrifying roar as it presented itself.

Suddenly, the creature is confronted by the Guardians, accompanied by another group of Lanterns, as they take on the terrifying creature, until one them, who was quite brave and strongest of them all, a purple, humanoid alien, let out a mighty blast from his ring to strike the creature down, as it then disappeared through bright dimensional rift.

"_It was this that the Guardians, with the power of Will and aid of Corps, including the greatest of them all, Abin Sur, were able to defeat and imprison Parallax in a pocket dimensional prison, the imprisonment tacking place on the last location where Parallax was last seen and attacked, the ruined planet of Kroga 9."_

* * *

**Many years later, on the Ruins of Kroga 9: Sector 663**

"Log date: A113: The Kingfin exploration squad have made 35% completion on the expedition on the Kroga 9 ruins. Managed to discover several old conglomerations on this shattered planet, quite surprised that they little bit survived the destruction. However, the anomalies that we picked up earlier before arriving hadn't showed up again yet. More updates later."

A group of alien explorers, known as the Kingfin from Sector 599, were currently on an exploration expedition of the far off Sector 663, where one of the planets they were currently navigating was the ruined planet of Kroga 9, a planet that had been shattered and destroyed several years ago.

One of the other reasons of this expedition was that their scanners had picked up an unknown anomaly that was detected nearby on the planet, resulting with most of the navigators to explore the planet, while the remaining crew members to stay guard while helping do research, one of them recording their latest log reports.

"It's been a bit long since they've been out there, Kroogix," one of the remaining 3 members said to an member, named Kroogix, who had just finished another log update, "don't you think we should leave this planet once they get back? It's giving me the chills."

"Fret not, Sirix," Kroogix said to back to Sirix (the Kingfin were known to have names that ended with 'ix'), "we are about to see if the readings we've detected are discovered. Who knows, maybe it could be a way of helping those who managed to escape this planet's destruction to return and rebuild."

Sirix nodded weary at this, "Still, if you've forgotten which Sector we're on, we are just a few Sectors away from the Lost Sector, and you know how dangerously close we are to possible doom."

"Let me help you ease your worries there," Kroogix said, "just letting you know that this part of this star system was abandoned for several years, and even if there is any possible danger, we can be able to contact those Green Lantern fellows for help. Right, Boovix?"

"Indeed, Kroogix," the 3rd member, Boovix, replied while looking through the window of their ship, "and speaking of our comrades, I see that they're returning."

The three-crew members looked to see the other five members returning, not far from the ship.

Kroogix and Sirix went ahead outside the front entrance to greet them as they heard their captain call out, "Greetings lads, hope you weren't bored without us there?"

"Don't worry, sir." Kroogix called back, "nothing but smooth soaring from-"

Suddenly, a beeping sound echoed from each of the crewmembers' space suits, as Boovix suddenly stepped out a cried, "Lads! The anomaly! It's back and getting stronger by the tick!"

Before any of the crew could respond, a strange sound echoed around them, suddenly came a flash and the crew's vision was blurred wavly, until something bright appeared in the spacey sky for a second, until something soared towards the planetoid piece they were on.

Crashing deep into the side, the object caused the ground to shake so hard, that part of the ground the returning crewmembers were standing on caved, causing the members to fall into the underground, much to the shock and horror of the remaining members.

"Guys! Captain!" the three cried out.

It was quiet for a minute or two, until finally a voice called out from below.

"We're alright lads." Spoke out their captain, giving sighs of relief from the others above as he added, "We've just had a rough landing. We'll find another way out."

Underground, down the hole they fell, the remaining crewmembers and the captain had a good look around to see if there was another way out.

Suddenly, for unknown reason, a deep chill crept up their spines.

Then a growl echoed around them.

"Guys…" one of the crewmembers asked, worried "What was that?"

All was quiet at the moment… until a giant clawed hand rose up and grabbed a cliff edge behind them, startling them, followed by another hand.

Soon, something rose from the edge, a demonic creature of sorts, looking over the edge of the cliff, the site of it brining fear to the crewmembers.

"Captain? Are you alright?" Asked Boovix.

"What's happening down there?" Sirix added.

The remaining crew couldn't respond, as they were too scared and shocked to witness a creature like this… then the creature stared back to them.

"Are you afraid? Good." The creature spoke in a cold, dark and sinister voice, as an even colder and unpleasant smile appeared on it's terrifying face as it said in a snaky voice, "Because I'm ssstarving."

Soon the creature let out a horrifying roar, as strange yellow essence began to appear and be absorbed by the beast… especially that being sucked from the crew.

Seeing the terrifying monster and what was happening caused them to scream high to the heavens, that Kroogix and his pals could hear them from above, unaware of what was happening.

"CAPTAIN?!" Boovix cried out, hearing their screams.

"Kroogix! What's happening to them?!" Sirix said, as he looked to his comrade with worry.

"I… I don't know!" Kroogix replied, who had the same look of worry on his face as his pals had.

Down below, the crewmembers could do nothing but scream in pain and horror as they saw that not only was creature feeding of the yellow essence, but also their own life force!

Once the creature had finished, the bodies of the crew collapsed to the floor… dead.

Above, noticing that the screams had now stopped, Kroogix and his comrades looked with worry at what has happened, only to cut off from another strong tremor, as a bit of ground not far from the hole bursted open, allowing the three crewmembers to see with their eyes a terrifying beast fly off to who knows where.

As it departed, they could hear a terrifying roaring cackle echo around them as they heard a sinister voice say with evil glee.

"Free at lassst!"

* * *

**Earth: Sector 2814, Present Day**

"Space. The Final Frontier. For years, we have all been curious, dreaming of what it was like out there. Dreaming of going out there to other planets. Even asking the endless question: 'Are We Alone?' But for sometime now, most of those answers had come to us from across the stars. Visitors from other worlds came to our world, some like the Black Arms seeked to invade and destroy, while others like the Wisps came in peace, as well as wanting to live along side us. Here, to our home of planet Earth." An elderly scientist of short stature spoke proudly to an assembly of bright young minds at a university, most of the students were humans while others were like anthro-like animals of different species of animals.

This was the planet Earth, where humans co-existed with animal like beings called Mobians, how some of these animal beings became what they were today still remained a mystery.

Unfortunately, both Humans and Mobians, along with other races of Earth were under threat by the mad scientist, Dr. Eggman (though he was originally named Robotnik until he decided to change it), who declared war on the whole world and ruled a technological kingdom known as the Eggman Empire, threatening all who stood in his way, with an army of Badniks, terrifying metal monsters and even the dreaded roboticizer, a machine capable of roboticizing victims into robotic slaves to obey only him.

Luckily, the world had a hero in the name of Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. This speedy hero's debut came in the form of a rescue to save his friends from the clutches of Eggman several times, over time, these friends formed together a team of heroes, known as Freedom Fighters, and helped protect the world from threats like Eggman and many others, such the wizard Ixis Nagus and the Dark Legion.

Many adventures of Sonic and his friends included the attack of Chaos, the Space Colony ARK, the Black Arm invasion, the invaders of the Twilight Cage and many others that came after, all leading up to what was believed as the final battle against Eggman.

Upon the return from the Twilight Cage, Sonic and his friends learned that Eggman had attacked 90% of the world, thanks to the power of the mysterious Phantom Ruby, and it's wielder, Infinite, upon teaming up with whole team of resistance and Freedom Fighters, Sonic and his friends triumphed and following this, during the final battle with his greatest weapon powered by the Ruby, Eggman disappeared, most believed to perished.

Seven months had past, and the world has been patching up following Eggman's defeat, while the forces of the Eggman Empire are still scattered and the Badniks still active but not hostile (only a little troubled and accidental… possibly) Sonic and his friends have settled down.

Today, at a university of scientific works, the elderly scientist, known as Chuck Thorndyke, is hosting a talk about the final frontier of space with his old tech friend, Tails, with his grandson, Chris Thorndyke, an old friend of Sonic whom he met when he was young, and the blue blur himself watching the talk.

"The stars that we see every night, all of them, are suns circling around the planets that could contain life in many stars systems in and beyond our Milky Way galaxy." He continued, "Extra Terrestrial life that could take many forms, perhaps some may even look like us, or even our Mobian friends as well."

"Do you really think," one science student whispered to a friend of his during the talk, "that there could be an alien that might look like Sonic?"

"If there was," the friend whispered in reply, "it's possible that he might be more faster than Sonic."

"No way. There's no way that someone else is more fast than Sonic!" The student whispered back.

Sonic over heard the conversation, then chuckled quietly with a smirk.

Soon, the bell rang, as the talk came to an end, and the students began to get ready to leave as Chuck added, "That's it for today. And don't forget, in 3 days, the upcoming meteor shower charity event will be happening outside of town, so be sure to bring friends and family to enjoy this proud astronomic phenomenon."

Once the students had left, Sonic, Tails and Chris approached Chuck.

"That was quite a talk you did there, Chuck." Sonic said, giving small thumbs up.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Grandpa." Chris added with a smile.

"Oh, stop," Chuck replied with flattery, "it was nothing much. Besides, with all that outer space stuff that's been happening for sometime, what with the Black Arm invasion, the stuff about Babylon Garden, Eggman's Interstellar Park and even those alien races from that Twilight Cage place Tails told me about, our little galaxy that we believed to see has been getting bigger by the second."

"Still, it was a fascinating talk you did there, Chuck." Said Tails, "the university's work programs on space and beyond will no doubt go to great lengths."

"Thanks ol' friend." Chuck said, once he packed his brief case containing his talk papers, he and the others were on their way out as he then said, "Talking of which, I take that you're still in to see the meteor shower coming up?"

"Most defiantly." Tails replied with a smile.

"Oh, he has," Sonic added with a smirk, "trust me, he's been talking about it for the last few weeks."

"It's a big deal," Tails said, "this meteor shower has been happening every 17 years, and now the skies will be just right for stargazing at the event."

"You going to come, Sonic?" Chris asked the blue blur.

"You bet, Chris." Sonic replied, "Besides, Tails explained that he wanted a bit of company on a high spot he picked to help record and document the event with Rotor while he's with the others."

"I can't wait either," Chris replied, "my friends and I looking forward this, it's been a while since we've all last got together, as well as enjoyed time together when we were kids."

"I bet that Helen will be with the others too?" Sonic asked, earning a small blush from Chris when he heard the girl's name, earning a teasing grin from the hedgehog, "I seem to hear it's quite a perfect time for getting together with someone close at something like this."

"Uh, yeah, sure I guess." Chris answered, while Tails teasingly nudged Sonic on what he was doing, Sonic and the others having learned that, for sometime when growing up, Chris and Helen had been growing closer.

"Still," Tails spoke up, "it's great that some of our friends and family will be coming to see this."

"Couldn't agree more buddy," Sonic nodded, "for some reason, I believe this will be quite an event we're sure to remember."

* * *

**That's one way to start, but there more for what's to come for Sonic and friends!**

**A head's up that the story, and others to come, will be loosely based on their respective franchises, featuring characters and elements from their various media (games, comics, TV shows etc.)**

**Hope you spotted and recognized several alien guest star cameos who have appeared (as well as wield a Green Lantern ring), and I promise you, like this chapter, they've all got big roles for this adventure and more to come!**

**Until next time, True Believers, Excelsior!**


	2. Meteor Space Neighbour

**Sonic Lanterns: Fastest Lantern Alive**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meteor Space Neighbour**

* * *

**3 Days later, somewhere on the edge of space of Sector 2814**

All is quiet in the black emptiness of space, until the humming of a space ship's engine broke the silence.

The space ship contained one crewmember at the moment, currently at the controls, a purple humanoid being, who was wearing the uniform of the Green Lanterns.

_Log Date: 16-7-40: Abin Sur reporting in. Currently on my way to help out Green Lantern Locus, it was reported that he need aid on helping his people on evacuation on their home world from an unknown anomaly, hopefully this vessel, as well as the others that will get to the planet, has enough room for everyone when they escape._

_It has been a while since I last saw Locus, so it would be good to help gain info on what we could be facing._

As he continued to pilot the vessel, his thoughts on meeting his fellow Green Lantern and helping him out soon changed, along with his expressions as he began to switch the ship to auto pilot, then got several holographic documents that he had for quite some time.

On those documents, on the top of each one, contained a mysterious symbol, a strange black circle, with a grey, upside down triangle with five grey lines on top, looking at them made Abin Sur grew more and more curious… and nervous.

_The memories and talks of the prophecies are still there, circling through my head like the moons of each planet I journeyed to. These Cosmic Revelations, this so-called "Blackest Night" has left me curious for what's to come._

_Most of my friends have been sceptical of this, none more so than the Guardians, as they refused to believe and even forbid discussing these prophets._

_Even, despite all that, I need to search for more proof and evidence of this, as soon as I help Locus, I'll be heading course to Earth, where it is to take place. The birthplace of the Black, as well as my destiny._

_For now, though, may need to focus rea-_

A double blink from Abin's ring caught his attention, as when the ring blinks twice, it means that a message has been sent to a Green Lantern.

Putting away the files and leaving his pilot seat, Abin opened up the communications to the being contacting him on the other side. Or, to be precise, the _two_ beings who were on the side.

A holographic communication image of two other Green Lanterns appeared in front of Abin Sur, both having stern looks on their faces.

One Green Lantern was a lot like him, a purple humanoid being; only he had black hair with a fine black moustache to boot, and had his ring on his left hand.

The other Lantern was a four-armed purple alien, who seemed to have a head that almost looked like a pickle, his eyes in front, and had three fingered hands (one of them on the right having a power ring).

"Green Lantern Abin Sur of Sector 2814." The four-armed alien spoke first.

"Salaak," Abin said to the four-armed being with a greeting nod, before turning to the other Lantern as he did the same as he said, "Sinestro, I am currently travelling at maximum velocity to Thorrock. Contact Locus that I'll be there in about-"

"Locus is dead." The humanoid being named Sinestro spoke.

Upon hearing this, the small smile Abin had for seeing his Lantern allies suddenly faded, then looked to the two as he then asked with worry, "And the planet's inhabitants?"

"I'm sorry, Abin Sur." The four-armed being, Salaak, said, "You mission to aid the evacuation is no longer necessary. It wasn't your fault, it just wasn't fast enough."

Abin Sur looked down with grief of hearing this, until Sinestro continued.

"Reports state every life form was destroyed and their eccences absorbed," Sinestro said before giving a concerned look to Abin as he added, "and there traces of the yellow energy of fear scattered everywhere in the aftermath."

"The yellow impurity?" Abin asked, then had a bit of thought before he asked, "You don't think it's Parallax… is it?"

"We don't know for sure," Salaak replied, "but if it is, then we must take percussion and of this and have all our best lanterns alerted."

Sinestro nodded at what Salaak had stated before saying, "We shall make a meeting with Guardians of this, hopefully we'll see what they can do."

Abin Sur looked to his friends before looking determined as he replied, "Very well. You do that. In the mean time, I must make a quick exploration of Earth."

"Earth, Abin Sur?" Salaak asked.

"Why must you go to that primitive mud ball?" Sinestro added.

"It is my destiny." Abin Sur explained, "From what I've learned, according to the prophecy, the planet Earth is said to be the Birth place of the Black, the antithesis of the Emotional Spectrum. It is said that one day, the emptiness contained in the Black will consume all light and life in the universe."

Salaak and Sinestro looked to each other before looking back at Abin.

"Tell me this isn't about the "Blackest Night" again, Lantern 2814?" Salaak spoke.

"Salaak is right, Abin," Sinestro said, unware to the three Lanterns that the holographic images of Sinestro and Salaak were slowly but surely begin to flicker, "We're concerned that you've become quite obsessed of these lies and slander, not to mention that, at the moment, you are travelling via spaceship instead of using you ring to head to Earth."

"It was foretold that my ring will fail me when I most need it." Abin stated, and spoke up before the others could reply, "I know and understand that you're all concerned about this, and I understand that the info of the "Blackest Night" is forbidden by the Guardians, but I must seek out more proof of this, as it could be imperative to the Corps. And I will accept the ramifcations if there will be any from the Guardians."

Sinestro and Salaak looked to each other, then turned back to Abin as Sinestro said, "Very well, old friend. Just be car-'Kttzzzz'"

Abin began to notice that the holograms were begin to fuzz and glitch as static noises where the voice of his friends should be took hold.

"Sinestro? Salaak? Can you repeat that?" he asked, worry beginning to crawl up him.

As the static glitches continued, he could barely hear small portions of the voices trying to get through.

"Abi-'kfzzz'-?"

"Hol-'fzzzz'-ry to-!"

"Salaak! Sinestro!" Abin cried, but it was no good, as the holographic images finally diminished, leaving Abin alone on the ship… until his ring blinked again, only it rapidly blinked three times.

When that happens… it alerts a Green Lantern of danger approaching.

Abin Sur began to hear noises coming from the other side of the ship, as he approached slowly and carefully, around the reactor at the centre of the pilot dock, then arrived to the other side… until a sinister voice echoed.

"Abin Ssssur…"

It happened so fast, a bright yellow flash and explosion knocked Abin Sur flying backwards into the reactor with a crash then landed back on the ground with thud.

Getting back up, Abin looked to see himself face to face with the yellow creature that has just attacked, and was trying to get in.

Realizing what, and who, it was, Abin looked back at the controls and to Parallax as he then hurried quickly to the controls, then used his ring to quickly make a construct of a wall barrier, but Parallax began to attack the walling, sensing something in Abin that the Green Lanterns were sworn to overcome… fear.

"Your ring won't sssave you for long, Abin!" Parallax roared as he continued ramming the construct barrier, "I can sssmell the fear in you!"

Abin looked back to the controls and spoke, "Computer, upload the files into an escape pod and prepare the ship's self-destruct sequence!"

The ship computer responded as it began both the upload and the self-destruct sequence, just as Abin Sur turned back to see the barrier shatter and Parallax to pounce.

The Green Lantern jumped and soared down, while doing his best to use his ring against Parallax throughout the ship.

Halfway through, Abin believed to have lost sight of the creature, only to be caught off guard by another crash, and saw Parallax coming from behind.

Abin Sur tried to use his ring again, but it was too late, as Parallax struck him down with a blast of yellow energy, but luckily, the Lantern was informed that the file had been completed and was in an escape pod that the entrance to was right next him.

Using much of his strength and energy, Abin Sur hurried through to the escape pod and got in, activating the launch just as the self-destruct sequence was counting down to 10 seconds…

Abin's pod blasted towards the exit…

6 seconds…

The pod rocked a little through towards the end of the tunnel…

4 seconds…

Soon the pod shot out of the ship and set off, just in time as the countdown hit zero and the ship began to explode!

As Abin Sur took some time to get his breath, he looked back to the explosion of the ship's destruction, but soon spotted a shadowy figure from smoke, showing the shadow of Parallax, knowing for certain that the creature was alive and loose.

Now certain that Parallax won't come after him, Abin Sur prepared the coordinates for Earth, but looking down at himself, he noticed that he took a major hit on the chest, and was beginning to bleed real bad.

With the ship setting course, Abin made contact with his ring, "Sinestro. Salaak. Anyone hearing this, this is Abin Sur. I'm badly wounded. Heading to the nearest star system for the selection process. Alert the Guardians and tell them… it's Parallax."

* * *

**Earth: Sector 2814, New Mobotropolis, Science Centre**

**Mourning before the Meteor Shower**

New Mobotropolis is currently know as the home of Sonic and his friends, who, together, have been known as the Freedom Fighters, as well as home to several Mobians who live there, along with the Acorn Royal Family.

Now that Dr. Eggman has vanished, most of everyone, both humans and mobians alike, were taking it easy.

But when you're a member of the Brain Trust of the Science Centre of New Mobotropolis, it is most times busy non-stop.

The known members of the Brain Trust in New Mobotropolis included Tails, Charles Hedgehog (also known as Uncle Chuck), former Freedom Fighter Rotor and even Nicole, Princess Sally's closet A.I. friend.

At the moment, the four of them, along with Sonic, were currently getting packed and ready for the big night, as the upcoming meteor shower was going to pass by over.

"How are you feeling, Tails?" Charles asked the young two-tailed tech genius.

"Quite excited at the moment," Tails replied, as he was making sure the equipment he need was all here and accounted for, "there's no doubt that everyone will be watching the skies to see the meteor shower go by, this will be quite an exciting research to document."

"Yeah, but let's hope that aliens aren't in those passing rocks this time," Sonic said with a small smirk, "last time something like that passed by, we had to fight off the Black Arms who planned a comeback for 50 years!"

"Well, lucky for us, there won't be." Rotor said, "The only thing that will be happening is us uploading all the info and data we collected and document every last detail."

Charles looked to his nephew and Tails and asked, "You sure you two will be alright up on one of the highest points at the sight? It could be quite chilly way high up."

"Don't worry, Uncle Chuck," Sonic said, "Tails and I will be fine, and if it does get cold, we've brought blankets, and besides, we won't be alone, right Nicole?"

Hearing her name, Nicole appeared in front of the group, while at times she usally seen in her portable hand-held computer form, she also managed to gain a special holographic form, in wanting to 'live life' along with her friends.

"Indeed, Sonic." She replied, "I must say that, of all the times I've enjoyed seeing the stars in the night sky, seeing this meteor shower would be one of the best things to see in a digital lifetime."

"I suppose it will be alright, if you say so." Charles shrugged with a smile.

"Anyone else will be coming to see the event?" Nicole asked.

"Beside us, most of our friends and families will be there," Sonic explained "such as the Chaotix, Chris and his family, Mina and her band, and just about almost everyone in Station Square. Even Antoine will be joining with Bunnie."

"It's great seeing them together for so long." Rotor nodded, "They're the perfect pair."

"Don't suppose you have a special someone you like to join up there, Sonic?" Charles said with a smirk, "Perhaps a certain princess or a certain young hedgehog we know?"

Sonic blushed at this while Tails and Rotor chuckled a little.

"Hey, hey, hey! Steady there, Uncle Chuck." Sonic exclaimed, "As you know, Sally and I aren't hanging out like that any more and Amy… well…"

It had been sometime since Sonic and Sally broke up, as they've been growing a bit during the many adventures they had with their friends, but when things grew more dangerous, Sally began to grow concerned of Sonic's safety, and following the Black Arm invasion, the relationship ended with a slap, but over time, knowing they couldn't repair the damage that was done, they decided to start over as friends, and they were okay with that.

For Amy, Sonic had been followed by her ever since rescuing her from Little Planet, but over time, the fangirl began to grow into someone brave and heroic after many close calls, from the incidents like the Zeti, the Nocturnus Clan and even Infinite and the Phantom Ruby, it seemed like he was growing close to her, but felt insecure as it didn't feel right yet.

"Heh, it's okay, Nephew." Chuck said as he patted Sonic on the back, "Just messing around with ya."

Sonic smirked while shaking his head at this.

"Alright guys," Rotor spoke up, "we best get things all together now. We've got just several hours until the big event comes."

"Right." The others replied, as they continued getting all the stuff they needed.

* * *

**Several hours later, somewhere in the desert not far from Station Square**

The event was indeed packed as everyone from friends to family members had arrived to witness the meteor shower.

Mina and the her band, the Forget-Me-Knots, were performing a bit until the shower arrived, and many groups got to together to have evening picnics and research work when seeing the event.

Meanwhile, at one spot, most of Sonic's friends, who have also been known as the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, were together having a nice time.

"How's everyone doing?" Charles asked out to the group.

"All good, thanks." Sally replied.

"Yo, Charmy," Vector cried out to one of the young members of the Chaotix, "don't eat all of Miss Vanilla's cookies, save them for the rest of us, will ya?"

"Sowwy." Charmy said with a mouthful.

Antoine and Bunnie were sitting down together, snuggled up in embrace, "Ain't this such a perfect night, sugah?" Bunnie asked.

"Ah, indeed, Môn Cherri." Antoine replied with a smile, "It is indeed quite the romancing moment."

"Romantic moment, sugah'twan." Bunnie said with a giggle.

Watching them together with a small smile, Amy soon let out a small sad sigh as she looked at the nearby highest rocky hilltop, knowing that Sonic, Tails and Nicole were up there, as she muttered to herself, "I just wish Sonic was here by my side, it would have been more romantic…"

Rotor, meanwhile, was finishing up his end with the tech equipment all set as he then spoke up to the others, "Alright, guys. This is it, in a few minutes, the meteor shower will be right above us! These instruments will be playing their part in scanning, analysing and observing the space rocks that will be coming by so we can look into them afterwards."

Rotor then got out his walkie-talkie and contacted the Blue Blur, "Sonic, do you and Tails copy? Everything all ready?"

On the rocky hilltop not far from observation site, Sonic and Tails had set up their little spot while putting together the other entire tech they brought up to the hill, Nicole (currently in her computer form) helping out in the setup.

"All set up here, Rotor." Sonic replied, enjoying a chilidog while Tails, having the equipment all set and ready, was sitting down and observing the sky to keep eye for the shower, "While the quietness around here is a bit boring, the site is still ready to be a show-stealer."

After signing off from Rotor, Sonic could see Tails observing the skies, but he soon noticed that during most of it, Tails would look down a little at the gathered families that were there down below.

Approaching him, Sonic asked, "How you doing, Tails?"

This surprised the two-tailed fox a little as he saw Sonic and responded, "Oh, yeah, all good. Looking quite forward to this…"

Sonic looked to Tails and knew that there was something else on the fox's mind, "But…?"

Letting out a sigh, Tails replied, "I know that I'm glad to have you and the rest of our friends around, it's just that… I wish that my parents are here, I mean, your parents and uncle are here, so are Sally's, Cream's mom, even Mina's mother is here too. Though I just wonder if I ever see my parents again… seeing something like this…"

Sonic looked to Tails with sad understanding, when he first met Tails, he was basically an orphan at the time when he started joining Sonic on his adventures, as most of the others used to pick on him, especially on his twin tails, no one for sure knowing what had happened to the fox's parents.

Sonic then brought his hand around Tails as he said, "Look here, Tails, I know and understand how you're feeling right now."

"Really?"

"Sure," Sonic replied, "I get that you're hurt, especially as most of us have families, like our parents and even our uncles and/or aunts with us. But I want you to know that one day, we'll find a way to see where your parents are, because they'd be proud of how far you've come… just as I have, little Bro."

Tails wiped away a small, tiny tear that was forming, as he then looked to Sonic with a smile, "Thanks, Sonic."

After a moment silence, the duo heard someone call out that the meteor shower was starting, then Sonic spoke, "So, what'd you say we enjoy the rest of the evening, huh? No trouble, no worries, no surprises."

Tails chuckled a little, then nodded as he and Sonic looked up and enjoyed the start of the event, "No surprises."

* * *

If only that was true.

However, unbeknownst to Sonic, Tails and the others, this meteor shower was indeed a night they would remember, just not the way they'd expect.

As the meteor shower took hold, high far above the planet, Abin Sur's small space vessel was just passing the moon and approaching the Earth super fast. But something was definitely wrong.

Abin Sur had learned after some time after escaping the fear entity that the pod had taken a bit of damage upon escape was going super fast towards the planet.

Using as much strength he had left, Abin, still bleeding from steered the pod to avoid disastrous collision over a small homestead, his vessel passing by along side the meteor shower.

Back on the ground, Rotor's radar began to detect something, gaining the walrus's attention.

As he looked to the readings, he noticed a blimp that was coming closer nearby, and then brought up his walkie-talkie to contact the others on the top hill.

"Sonic! Tails! Nicole! The radar seems to be picking up something!" he called, "Can you see it?"

"I've detected it on my systems too!" Nicole responded, "It seems tp be coming… almost towards us!"

Sonic and Tails got up and looked up to the sky.

"Where?" Sonic asked, "I can't seem to see it with this light show!"

"Hold on!" Tails then spoke, pointing to his direction, "I think I see it!"

Sonic followed where the finger was pointing and saw something coming down.

While it looked like the other meteors in the shower, this one looked a little black, as well as beginning to go a little down as well.

"Yeah, I see it too." Sonic said, "That bogie's coming down."

Just then, the falling object seemed to be flying… straight towards them!

"Look out!" Sonic said, as he tackled Tails (who also realized what was happening) down to safety, just as the object rocketed passed over them.

Abin's ship, meanwhile, soon finally hit the ground with a skid, then finally it tumbled, bounced and crashed as it landed.

Back on the hill, Sonic and Tails (the latter now carrying Nicole), looked to where the object had landed.

"Whoa… what was that?" Tails asked.

"Not sure, buddy." Sonic shrugged, "But so much for no surprises."

"Whatever it is, I'm detecting an unknown reading coming from there." Nicole responded, "We might need to get down there and investigate."

"Say no more, Nicole." Sonic said with a grin, "C'mon, Tails!"

"Got it!" Tails responded.

With that, both of them to a jump down, before Sonic used his speed to run down the side of the mountain hill while Tails used his namesake to fly.

Back in the wreckage, inside the pod, Abin, knowing what he must do, brought up his ring, as it began to glow, and then weakly spoke to it, "Find him…"

Responding to this, the ring shot a glowing green beam.

'Space Sector Scan 2814 for Replacement Sentient Initiated' the Ring A.I. said.

Back with Sonic and Tails, they had reached the bottom of the hill and were just a courter of a way to the crash site.

"You keeping up, Tails?" Sonic said, running like the wind.

"Don't worry, Sonic." Tails replied, as he smirked, "You're not getting away this easily!"

"Well, don't you worry," Sonic said, "we'll be almost there any min-whoa!"

Sonic couldn't finish the sentence as he was suddenly caught in a green sphere, much to his and Tails' shock.

"Sonic!" Tails cried, as he then saw Sonic being transported by the sphere towards the crash site, using all his speed, Tails flew fast to catch up.

Sonic, meanwhile was tumbling like he was in a washing machine, until finally the tumbling came to a stop, and the sphere seemed to have popped, dropping him on the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" Sonic groaned, getting back up while dusting himself off, "What was the big idea…?"

As he said that, he had just looked to what he seeing: the crash site had revealed itself to be wrecked space pod.

As Sonic walked towards it, Tails finally caught up and landed by Sonic.

"Sonic! You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm alright." Sonic said, still looking at the ship.

Tails followed he direction and was amazed to see the ship as well.

As the fox took a closer look at the wrecked front part of the ship, no doubt the pilot's courters, he could see an arm leaning on the pilot's seat's armrest, before seemingly flopped a bit.

"Oh my gosh!" Tails cried and pointed out, "Sonic!"

Sonic looked to where he was pointing and saw what it was.

"That must be the pilot!" he cried.

Soon Sonic and Tails rushed towards the ship, as the reached the front of the pod, it was then that they were surprised at what they saw: a purple humanoid alien, wearing some sort of green space suit, wounded in the chest, but breathing, barely, and was weakly looking back at them.

Now, Sonic, Tails and their friends had their fair share of encountering aliens before, however, they had never met someone like this before.

Soon, finding a small weak spot, Sonic and Tails found a way into the pod, while collecting the alien, Tails and Nicole noticed most of the pod's functions were still operation, so they could find a way to check on the damage.

But for now, they brought the alien outside, laying him down on the ground.

"I fear that the wounds could be fatal." Nicole responded as she scanned Abin Sur's body.

"So what now?" Sonic asked, before he felt the alien brought his on his arm gently.

"What is… your name?" Abin Sur asked, weakly.

Sonic, Tails and Nicole were surprised to hear it speak, before the hedgehog responded.

"I'm Sonic." He said, "Sonic the Hedgehog."

He then gestured to Tails and Nicole as he continued, "And these are some of my friends. Tails the fox and Nicole."

Tails gave a shy wave to Abin before the alien spoke to Sonic.

"Sonic the Hedghog…" said Abin, "I am Abin Sur… Green Lantern of your Space Sector… Sector 2814."

'Space Sector 2814?' the three friends all thought in surprise until Tails looked to the alien.

"Abin Sur?" Tails spoke, "We understand you're in bad shape, we're going to see if we can get help and-"

"No… it's alright… young one…" Abin said to Tails with weak comfort, "My time has come…"

"How can you speak in English?" Sonic asked.

Abin Sur held up his right hand, revealing his ring, as he explained, "The ring… it has chosen you… to serve a great honor… great responcibility… to help protect your Space Sector… and the universe… from great danger…"

He then used his ring to call upon his lantern, as it appeared by his side, then he took the ring off his finger, handing it to Sonic.

"You have been chosen… for your ability… overcome great fear… take the ring… please…" he said, to a nervous and little concerned Sonic, "place the ring… on the lantern… speak the oath… become one of us… help protect… and serve the universe… prevent the Brightest Day from becoming the Blackest Night…"

Sonic looked to Tails, a little unsure about this, though they have dealt with dangers from space before, being the Black Arms.

"Sonic the Hedgehog of Earth…" Abin Sur spoke, getting Sonic's attention, "will you accept this duty?"

Looking back to Tails, with thoughts of what Abin Sur said could be true; Sonic nodded and replied "Yes."

Sonic then gently took the ring from Abin, who the hedgehog heard a weak chuckle "A Earth Being…" he said "I never thought I lived to see this day…"

Knowing Sonic had the ring, Abin spoke, "You are now… a Green Lantern… one of the universe's… protectors… the Guardians… will send for you soon…"

Soon, with his eyes slowly beginning to shut, and with his last breath, Abin Sur said his final words "Use… the ring… wisely."

And with that… Abin Sur had died.

Without his ring, his Green Lantern uniform vanished, replacing it with a sort of greyish-brown casual space suit of sorts.

Even though they had just met, Sonic, Tails and Nicole felt sad and sorry for him to die, especially far from his home planet.

As all this had happened, the meteor shower continued until Abin Sur's death, as the stargazing event, like the alien's life, came to an end.

* * *

**The Worlds of Green Lantern and Sonic finally collide!**

**Next up, Sonic takes possession of the ring, but can he control? Find out next time, True Believers!**

**Excelsior!**


	3. Ring of Destiny

**Sonic Lanterns: Fastest Lantern Alive**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ring of Destiny**

* * *

**Earth: Sector 2814, Desert nearby Station Square**

The Mobo-Cruiser rocked a little as it drove towards its destination.

Following the end of the meteor shower, Rotor got word from Sonic and Tails to come to where they were urgently, so, with no time to pack up the equipment, Rotor and the others got into the cruiser and hurried to where the duo were at.

Rotor was baffled when he learned that they and Nicole were no longer up on the hill, but still went along anyway.

After some driving the group finally spotted something.

There, in front of them as the cruiser stopped, was a wreckage (a little bit of smoke was coming out), and in front of it was Sonic, sitting on a rock while looking at the wreck, seemingly in thought, with some sort of green lantern next to him.

Rotor got out of the cruiser and approached the hedgehog, who no doubt heard him and the others approach him.

"Is that…?" the walrus asked.

"Yep," Sonic said, getting up to look at Rotor then gesturing to Abin Sur's ship, "definitely an alien ship."

"Where's Tails?" Amy asked.

"And Nicole?" Sally added.

"Right here!" The group heard the young Prowler's voice as he came out of the vessel for a second, giving them a quick wave before heading back in for a minute.

Sonic and the group then heard Vector as he was looking at a rock pile nearby, which seemingly had a cross made of sticks on top, "What's that?"

"The pilot. Sadly." Sonic said, letting out a sad sigh, "I'm afraid, while he survived the crash, he was barely alive. Didn't make it."

"Oh. Sorry." Said Vector, scratching his head.

"What exactly happened, Sonic?" Espio asked.

"I think the pilot was probably a soldier, wore some sort of green uniform," Sonic explained, as he then got out the ring, "he gave me this."

Charmy had a good look at the ring with serious curiosity, then looked back to Sonic as he sternly looked into the hedgehog's eyes… then bubbly asked, "Did he proposed to you?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Sonic said, baffled, "He didn't propose to me! That's ridiculous!"

"That's right," Amy spoke up, "if anyone is getting engaged to Sonic it's going to be me!"

Sonic brought his finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose when hearing this.

Knuckles, wanting to get back on track, looked to the lantern by Sonic's feet as he asked, "What about that?"

Putting away the ring, Sonic then picked up the lantern and showed to the group, "This belonged Abin Sur."

"Who?" Knuckles asked.

"The space pilot." Sonic explained, "This lantern was his. He said that he was some sort of protector… a… Green Lantern… of Space Sector 2814."

"A Green Lantern? Space Sector 2814?" Sally asked, "What's all that about?"

"A long story, but I'm a little unsure myself," Sonic replied, as he gave the lantern to Rotor so he could look at it, "before he died, he gave me the ring, saying that hold a lot of responsibility of sorts."

"Responsibility? You?" Knuckles asked, raising an eyebrow, "Mr. Cocky who runs into danger at high speed with an ego to boot?"

"Heh, sure hope this lantern fellow knew what he was doing." Mighty lightly chuckled.

"Let's hope so." Sonic shrugged.

"What about Tails and Nicole?" Rotor asked.

"Tails said that wanted to check inside the shuttle," Sonic said, pointing back to the ship, "just in case he finds any info that came with the space guy."

Sure enough, inside, Tails was observing the data that Nicole (plugged into the ship's control mainframe) had copied from the ship.

"Are you getting all this, Tails?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," Tails replied, "some of this data seems like it was a little damaged from the crash, but I think, hopefully, we could be able to try and look through all of it and see what we could find that survived."

As Tails looked on the screen of most of the data that Nicole had copied onto her handheld form, he began to think about what Abin Sur said about preventing the Brightest Day to become the Blackest Night, as a file of the previous mentioned was among the files collected.

"Yo, Tails!" the young fox heard his friend call out for him, cutting him off his thoughts as Sonic said, "We better get moving!"

"Alright, Sonic!" Tails said, before looking to Nicole.

"Is that all of it?" he asked.

"All uploaded, Tails." Nicole responded, "We better get back to the lab so we can learn more of that lantern next."

"Right." Said Tails, as he closed up the device and hurried out to join the others, knowing that they would have some questions on what happened with Sonic having answered a few.

* * *

**Oa: Sector 0**

At the very centre of the universe, lies a planet.

That planet is Oa, the planetary headquarters of the Green Lantern Corps and citadel to the Guardians of the Universe.

It is here that the Corps and the many recruits chosen by the ring are trained to protect and serve their respective Sectors, dangerous prisoners are kept within the sciencells and those that have passed away are remembered at the memorial hall.

But today brings sad tidings as at the central temple of where Guardians reside, Salaak, who's job was being the senior administrator to the Guardians, ventured inside and came upon the small elders as they saw him approach.

"Guardians," he sadly spoke, "I'm sorry to say I bring about sad tidings. The great light has gone out in the universe. Abin Sur is dead."

Most of the Guardians who heard this, while silent, looked shocked a with small sadness of this news, especially of Guardians Ganthet and Sayd.

"Are you certain, Salaak?" Ganthet asked.

"Indeed," replied Salaak, "and there's a confirmation of what caused his demise. Before he died, his final message was a warning of the name of the threat… Parallax."

Hearing this name, the Guardians murmured with worry to each other.

"By the stars." Sayd said with fear.

"The readings I discovered during Abin Sur's attack matched the same one that had ravaged few of the planets and killed few of our Green Lantern allies," Salaak explained, "the same readings that appeared 3 days ago over in Sector 663."

"Where Abin Sur defeated Parallax before." Finished Appa, before having a small thought then looking to Salaak.

"Then we have no time to lose." He spoke, "Right now, though, we must find out the whereabouts of Abin Sur's ring. Has a new recruit been chosen?"

"I'm unsure, Guardians." Salaak replied, as he then brought up a control mainframe of sorts, sort of like it was made from his own constructs, "The signal seems to have gone down after we lost sight of Abin Sur. I'll see what I can do to track the ring down, and hopefully our new recruit."

"Then do what you can, Salaak," Ganthet encouraged, "and we must hurry before it's too late."

* * *

**Earth: Sector 2814, New Mobotropolis, Science Centre**

"I must say we've never seen anything like this before!" Charles said as he looked to the Lantern that they brought back following the Meteor Shower.

"It almost seems like an ordinary lantern to me." Said Rotor, observing every detail of it, as, like he said, looked like a regular lantern… only a different colour.

"If it is, this is one lantern we've never seen, don't you think, Sonic?" Charles asked as he turned to Sonic, only to see notice his nephew was too focused on the ring at hand.

"Hmm?" Sonic looked up to the others, "Oh, sorry, Uncle Chuck. I was just…"

"Thinking about the ring?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded, "Abin stated that I have to use this ring wisely, in order to stop… some danger that may or is about to happen."

"That 'Blackest Night' thing that you mentioned earlier on the way back?" Rotor asked.

"That's right." Tails replied, "Though there's a lot we don't know apart from that, plus the info Nicole and I collected is gonna take some time to complete to learn what all of this stuff is in there."

"Then how are we to figure a way to stop it?" Charles asked.

Sonic looked back to the ring, then, remembering the promise that he made for Abin, he looked up and said, "Only one way to find out."

Tails realized what he meant as he asked, "You're going to use the ring?"

Sonic nodded, then carefully placed the ring on his right middle finger, once placed, Sonic approached the lantern.

"According to Abin Sur's instructions before his passing," Nicole spoke up, "you are to place the ring in front of the lantern, then speak the oath."

"Okay," Sonic nodded, "place the ring. Speak the oath."

There was a small minute of pause, until Sonic repeated, "The Oath."

There was another minute of pause.

Charles and Rotor looked to each other, then back to Sonic as the latter said, "You don't know the oath, do you?"

Sonic, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, looked back to the walrus, "Yeah, Abin didn't quite tell us because he kinda died after telling us the first bit of instructions."

Tails had a bit of thought before replying, "Maybe it could be like those oaths for those kid scouts?"

"Worth a try." Sonic sighed, before looking back to the lantern, placing the ring in front of it.

Taking a deep breath, Sonic spoke, "I, Sonic the Hedgehog, of… Space Sector 2814… do solemnly swear to… pledge allegiance to… a green lantern… that I got from a dying purple alien…"

After a moment's pause, nothing happened, and Tails looked to Sonic, "Try something else."

Sonic nodded, then smirked as he looked back to the lantern, "I always wanted to say this: To Infinity and Beyond!"

Nothing happened.

"Don't think that was it." said Tails.

"With Great Power comes Great Responsibility!"

Still nothing.

"For the Honour of Grey-Skull!"

"Okay, now that's just silly." Charles said.

"Shazam!"

"Please, stop." Rotor groaned.

Sonic groaned a sigh, scratching his head with his left hand with a bit of annoyance and confusion, "Sorry, guys… it's just… there has to be some way to know what oath it is to speak to get this lantern to hear-!"

As Sonic spoke, he gestured his hand (the ring still on his finger) closely to the lantern, as it made contact, it instantly let out a burst of energy, knocking the blue blur over a bit, taking everyone (even Sonic) by surprise.

"Sonic!" Tails cried as he rushed over to help his friend up.

As Tails got him back up, a bright green glow from the lantern got everyone's attention.

Soon, strange symbols appeared above the lantern, seconds later, they began to change into another set of symbols, then another set, and another, as they rapidly changed, before most of them finally stopped onto what looked like english letters.

"What is that?" Rotor asked.

"I may be incorrect, but I think the symbols we saw are possibly the language of alien origins." Nicole replied.

As Sonic and Tails looked to the symbols changing to english letters, most of them began to spell out words.

"In Brightest Day…" Sonic began to read, "in Blackest Night?"

Suddenly the ring began to slowly glow upon hearing this, getting their attention.

"Sonic! The Oath!" Tails realized, as Sonic looked to his friend and nodded in agreement.

The hedgehog soon approached the lantern once more, as the rest of the words were finally revealed, allowing Sonic to place the ring in front of the lantern again, taking a deep breath, he read the words carefully as he spoke.

"_In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power… Green Lantern's Light!"_

With the oath being said, the words disappeared and the Lantern let out a blinding green light in the room, as the group shielded their eyes on this.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

In his office, Salaak continued to look across the screens of his mainframe, it had been a while and no signs yet.

But soon, a beeping noise caught his attention as he looked to the screen on his right, what he saw as he looked closely caused him to gasp.

"Guardians," he spoke via ring, "I'm detecting a power surge somewhere in the parts of the Milky Way galaxy in Sector 2814! I repeat, I have found Abin Sur's ring!"

* * *

**New Mobotropolis, Science Centre**

The green light that shined from the Lantern suddenly faded, soon, once the group looked back up… the Lantern was gone!

"What the heck?" Rotor was the first to speak upon witnessing the green light show.

"I'm not sure." Sonic replied, scratching his head as he then asked, "But where did the lantern go?"

Suddenly, the ring glowed a flickered as it spoke, surprising the others, "Lantern 2814 is currently contained in pocket dimension within ring until if needed."

"Wait… did it say the ring has a pocket dimension made specially for the lantern?!" said a stunned Tails.

"Seems whoever these Lantern Corps beings are," Chuck spoke up, "they sure know how to make such extraordinary tech."

"And take a look at this." Nicole spoke, getting everyone's attention as she gestured to the screen, showing a graph of different energy readings that are used, "It seems that the energy from that Lantern maybe just as limitless as the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Impressive, Nicole," Sonic said, before having a bit of thought before speaking up, "it would be quite interesting if we have a Chaos Emerlad here with us. You know, to see how both power levels compare with each other."

"That might not be a bad idea," Tails nodded in agreement, "Nicole, see if you can find any emeralds nearby."

"Sure thing, Tails." Nicole replied, having a good scan around outside New Mobotropolis and nearby, until finally she found something.

"I'm detecting some Emerald activity in one of Station Square's parks," said Nicole, "it would be a good to investigate and see if we can find it."

"Okay, Nicole," Sonic replied, giving the A.I. a thumbs up, before turning to Tails, "ready for a short emerald search, buddy?"

"Sure thing, Sonic," Tails nodded in reply, "I'll get T-Pup to help us find the emerald, then we can find out more of the Lantern's powers."

* * *

**Desert nearby Station Square, not far from Abin Sur's crash site**

"Reaching nearby anomaly, preparing for landing." a robotic voice spoke, as Metal Sonic landed not far from where the anomaly was detected.

Sometime following Dr. Eggman's defeat and disappearance, the Eggman Empire's forces seemed to have fallen into disarray, though some were secretly glad that the mad doctor was gone, as they could take things into their own hands without him watching over them.

However, few were still seeking out to find Eggman, while continuing to spread his reign… in little success.

One of those followers was Metal Sonic, who was currently trying to find his master so he can return to his rightful place as ruler of the Eggman Empire.

During his search, however, on this very night, Metal had detected an unknown power surge not far from where he was during the meteor shower.

having arrived, Metal began having a look around, until finally he found what looked like a crashed spaceship.

That ship was none other than Abin Sur's ship, having crash landed before suffering mortal wounds upon landing.

Upon entering the ship, Metal Sonic saw how damaged the inside was, before spotting the ship's main frame.

As he came close to it, Metal brought his metal clawed hand to the counter, and using his robotic abilities, began to search for any info on what happened.

Until finally, he found something, a file labeled "Blackest Night", then began scanning the data onto him, once the data scan was complete, Metal instantly sent it back to Eggman's computer, onto his Dropegg, the computer stationed back at Eggman's base.

Metal exited the wreckage, before discovering the energy detection was coming from a small rock pile.

What he didn't know, was that was the resting place of Abin Sur that Sonic and Tails made for him after he died once he gave his ring to Sonic.

Metal started digging away the rocks, before finding the body of Abin Sur.

"Scanning," Metal said, before finally saying "Unknown Alien lifeform. Status: Deceased."

The metal hedgehog soon spotted something inside the alien's body… through the chest wound.

Metal instantly and carefully brought his claw down into the wound… until something static… something strong… something… yellow, zapped him.

What Metal Sonic didn't know, was during his battle in order to escape, Abin Sur was struck down by Parallax, the yellow entity of fear, while suffering from his wounds, Abin didn't know that a tiny bit of yellow energy was pierced into him… and had made contact with Metal Sonic.

"WARNING! UNKNOWN ENERGY INFECTING SYSTEMS!" Metal Sonic said, as he suddenly began to get jolts of yellow electric energy.

"Scanning unknown energy anomaly. Energy scan complete. Energy is confirmed made 100% of… fear!" Metal said, as he scanned the energy, then he found something else… just as his red eyes… turned yellow.

"Origin of energy detected. Origin: unknown. Name… Parallax."

* * *

**Station Square, Thorndyke Park**

The city of Station Square has several known parks, one of them was named after the Thorndyke family during a fundraising in hopes to help out the environment.

Tonight, though, Sonic and Tails, along with T-Pup (Tails' robotic dog friend) and Nicole, were busy searching the park for a Chaos Emerald, hoping to match the power of the Green Lantern.

While Tails and Nicole scanned the area and T-Pup sniffing everywhere, knowing they were on the right track to an Emerald, Sonic, meanwhile, was having a good look at the Power Ring. He had so many questions at the moment, as he pounder on how to work the ring, as well as how to bring back the lantern if he needed to charge the ring again.

Tails' voice took him out of his train of thought as he heard T-Pup let out a robotic bark.

"Sonic! T-Pup found something!" said Tails, as he and Sonic hurried to where T-Pup was.

There, in front of them, was one of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, the purple one, nested perfectly in the ground, as T-Pup looked up to Tails and Sonic, panting like an actual dog.

"It's a Chaos Emerald!" Tails said, cheerfully.

"Just the ticket we need to compare the Lantern's power with our top favourite energy source." Sonic added, "C'mon, Tails, let's get this Emerald back to Uncle Chuck and run some test."

Just Sonic was about to grab the Emerald, something slammed straight at him, sending him back a little, shocking Tails, Nicole and T-Pup, only for something else to strike the fox as well, landing next to Sonic.

"Well, well. Thanks for finding that Emerald for us, Bozos."

Sonic and Tails looked up, as they recognized that gruff voice.

There, standing by the Emerald, was Scourge the Hedgehog, who looked similar to Sonic, but had green fur and came from an alternate universe, known as Moebius, where Heroes were Villains and vice versa, Sonic and his friends had problems with them in the past.

Standing next to Scourge was his girlfriend and right-hand gal, Fiona Fox, who was once a member of the Freedom Fighters who flirted with Sonic, as well as someone that Tails had a crush on. Unfortunately, over time, Fiona became reckless, and she secretly began dating Scourge and later joined him because the darker lifestyle was 'fun'.

Alongside them stood a gorilla, a lynx, a hawk and a frog, there were the Destructix, formed of Sgt. Simian, Lightning Lynx, Predator Hawk and Flying Frog respectfully.

"Scourge!" Sonic exclaimed, "What are you and the Destruc-jerks doing here?"

"What? No 'Hey, Scourge, how have you been?' Man, and they say that I'm rude." Scourge snickered.

"We were just looking around trying to find some trouble until Lightning here said a Chaos Emerald was nearby here." Fiona explained, "Bummer that you're here looking for the same thing."

"Yep, we just called dibs too!" Flying Frog chirped, "Don't you understand the universal Dibs protocol?"

"Still, thanks again, Sucker the Hedgehog," Scourge said, picking up the Emerald, "we'll just take this and be on our way."

Suddenly, Sonic spin dashed Scourge from the back, sending the green hedgehog flying and drop the Emerald, allowing Tails to fly up and grab it.

"Got it, Sonic!" Tails cried.

"And I got you!" Predator Hawk snarled, as he chased after Tails, Flying Frog following behind Hawk.

Getting back up from Sonic's spin dash, Scourge looked up and snarled, "Alright, bub. Let's do this!"

"Get him!" shouted Fiona, as she, Simian and Lightning joined Scourge on coming at Sonic.

Sonic was able to dodge a punch from Simian, soon got into a speed match with Lightning and Scourge, the two speedy baddies got up to him once or twice, even tripping Sonic at one point, but Sonic was able to get back up and threw a punch and kick at them.

Fiona was difficult, as it was hard to fight someone who was once the same side as you were, Sonic and Fiona were easily dodging each others attacks, but soon Sonic was struggling with the fox's flexabilities.

While fighting the thugs on the ground but unaware, Sonic's ring slowly began to glow green…

Back in the sky, Tails was having a dog fight with both Hawk and Flying Frog, but it was getting tricky as it was two against one.

"You can't fly forever, kiddo!" Hawk sneered, trying to grab the Chaos Emerald that Tails put in his rucksack (where he also kept Nicole at the moment), and trying to slash the fox with his claws.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Tails said, dodging another claw, until suddenly something long (and a little slimy) caught his leg.

Looking down, Tails saw Flying Frog grabbing hold of Tails' leg with his long tongue as the frog cried out happily, "I got 'im! I caught a big one!"

Flying Frog tugged the two-tailed fox down hard, as he slammed onto the ground, Sonic, meanwhile heard and saw what happened, unfortunatley, it left him open to get punched by Simian, followed by a trip kick by Lightning.

T-Pup, seeing what was happening, growled and tried get at the hawk and frog that landed by his master and tried to attack them.

"Buzz off, you." Hawk coldly said, kicking him into a tree and damaging the back leg.

Landing by Tails, T-Pup whimpered over to Tails for comfort as the fox said, "It's okay, boy. I'll be alright."

Sonic, meanwhile, was still getting a small beat down, and fell flat on his face upon the double kick by Scourge and Fiona.

Sonic was struggling to get up, feeling like he should rest, but refused to stay down, knowing he had to beat Scourge, help Tails and get back with the emerald.

As this happened, the ring began to glow even more, as Scourge began to taunt Sonic.

"Aw, you had enough already?" Scourge pretended to be sad, before smirking, "Looks like we're done here."

"Oh yeah, Scourge?" Sonic said, as he got back up, clenching his right hand with a grin, "I'm just getting started."

Simian soon charged to get another punch, while Sonic did the same.

Suddenly, as Sonic threw his arm for a punch… the ring glowed and projected a giant hand, giving a huge blow on Simian, knocking him out!

The blow knocked Scourge and Fiona off their feet as Simian was sent flying into the other members of the Destructix, surprising Tails and T-Pup, though no one was more surprised than Sonic, seeing the projection for a few seconds, before disappearing.

Tails (putting T-Pup in his rucksack with Nicole and the Emerald), rushed over to Sonic.

"Tails?" Sonic said, looking at his friend, "Did you just see-?"

"See that? Yeah, I did!" Tails replied, quite stunned as Sonic was, as they both looked to the ring.

"Okay, what the heck was that?!" Scourge asked, unnoticed by the two heroes.

"How did you do that?" Tails asked.

"I'm… not sure," Sonic replied, "I just thought of hitting that ape and that happened. Still not sure how this works."

Just then the ring instantly spoke up after Sonic said that, "recruit need of training. preparing for transport to Sector 0."

"Wait, what?!" Sonic and Tails said simultaneously, until the ring's bright light grew bigger, and Sonic began to slowly float off the ground.

"Warning!" Nicole cried from Tails' bag, "I'm detecting the ring is letting out a big portion of energy!"

"Sonic! What's happening?!" Tails asked.

"I… don't know!" Sonic replied, as he was almost like he was about to take off.

Soon, without a second thought, Tails instantly grabbed on to Sonic, just in time before the green glow surrounded them, and blasted off into space like a rocket!

"Hey!" cried Scourge, peeved of what happened as he and Fiona looked up to the sky as the heroes took off, "Get back here!"

Back with Sonic and the others, they continued to fly higher and higher as they looked like a green shooting star, from above, it had caught the attention of the citizens of Station Square and New Mobotropolis, as well as a few outsiders as they saw the green light leaving the planet.

Sonic looked to see Tails (with T-Pup and Nicole, as well as the Chaos Emerald, in the bag) holding on tight as they flew out of the atmosphere, then whooshing past the moon and the Space Colony ARK, before soaring into the inky parts of space.

The green glowing energy began to go faster and faster, as Sonic's right arm began to raise up, like it had a mind of its own, pointing to the direction of where it was going, somewhere that Sonic, Tails nor Nicole knew where.

As they speed faster and faster, Sonic was beginning to lose consciousness, as it felt like they were going at lightspeed like any sci-fi film, just as Tails was beginning to as well, while still holding on to his blue friend.

Sonic looked back up at where his arm was pointing at, still unsure where they were going, before finally passing out at a bright light…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Here we go, folks!**

**Sonic and the others are ready to meet the Green Lantern Corps, so stay tuned, True Believers!**

**Excelsior!**


	4. O' Green (Lantern) World Part 1

**Sonic Lanterns: Fastest Lantern Alive**

* * *

**Chapter 3: O' Green (Lantern) World Part 1**

* * *

**Oa: Sector 0**

All Sonic could see was a bright, white blur.

Soon, the blur began to clear a little, as he began to see he was in some sort of room.

Noticing he was laying down on a bed of sorts, Sonic sat up, rubbing his head after what happened, remembering fighting with Scourge, Fiona and the Destructix along with…

"Tails!" he cried remembering that Tails was with him during what happened.

He looked around, all while observing his new surroundings, until he spotted his two-tailed friend, laying down on his side, not far from where he was.

Getting off the bed, Sonic hurried over to Tails, shaking him gently to wake him up.

"Tails," he said, "can you hear me, buddy?"

A small groan came from Tails, as he slowly, but finally, regained consciousness, Tails slowly looking up.

"S… Sonic?" he asked.

"It's alright, little bro." Sonic said with a comforting smile, "I'm right here."

After he sat up after waking up, Tails looked around before turning to Sonic, asking, "What happened?"

"I don't know what happened myself," Sonic explained a little, "one minute we were fighting those bozos in the park, then the next thing…"

Sonic soon remembered that the ring did something during the fight, it brought up an image of what was a fist-formed hand, which he used to knock out most of the Destructix.

"I think… the ring happened…" he finally said.

Tails looked at Sonic and was surprised as he said, "The ring made that for you?"

Sonic was a little confused at what he meant, until he looked at his body and suddenly got what he meant, it turned out he was wearing some sort of suit, just like what Abin Sur wore, a Green Lantern uniform with the colours being green and black, the green covered the whole body with the lantern symbol, while the black was wrapped on his arms and legs, he even noticed his shoes had changed, only in colour, instead of the usual red shoes with white stripes, they were green with white stripes, though the gold buckles remained.

"I guess it did," Sonic said, looking at what he was wearing, while a little bit looking around as he added, "not to mention it brought us here… wherever 'here' is."

Sonic then looked to Tails and asked, "Where's the Chaos Emerald? And are Nicole and T-Pup alright?"

Tails took off his bag for a moment and looked, then breathed a sigh of relief, seeing T-Pup still in his bag, his back leg still damaged from the fight, along with Nicole, who appeared to have been currently in sleep mode during the flight, as well as the Chaos Emerald they recovered.

"They're alright." Tails said to Sonic, as they both got up to look around the room they were in.

"Ever been in this sort of place?" Tails asked.

"Nope." replied Sonic, but he then began checking out his new uniform with interest as he said, "But I think this suits me well. Goes with my eyes too."

Tails chuckled a little at this Sonic began showing off a bit.

"Check this out." Sonic said, as he began pulling some fighting poses.

Then someone coughed to get their attention.

Sonic and Tails turned, and to their left, stood an odd looking, anthropomorphic creature, it's face looking like a cross between a bird and a fish, wearing a green lantern uniform, much like Abin Sur's, but all black with the lantern symbol with green boots and green gloves that went up to its elbows and a green turtleneck, with a green ring worn on it's right hand, seemingly calm and collective as it looked to them.

"Apologize for the interruption, but I was wondering if you have concluded admiring your uniform." it said in a wise and soft spoken male voice.

Sonic and Tails looked a little awkward at this, before straightening themselves up and looked to the being they were in the presence of.

"Uh… yeah, um, sorry about that…" Sonic was the first to speak.

"It is alright," the being replied, "and I see your translator is operating properly as well."

"Translator?" Sonic asked.

"I think he's referring to one of the ring's working operating systems that are used." Tails explained, pointing to Sonic's ring, "Just like what Abin meant when he said that."

"I see that you met with Abin Sur?" the creature asked.

"Yeah, we did," Sonic said, "I'm sorry to say that he…"

"It's alright," the creature spoke, "we all have heard of the tragic parting of Abin. You must be very special if Abin had chosen you to be his successor."

"Um… yeah," Sonic said, before introducing himself, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"And I'm Tails, Sonic's best friend." Tails added as he introduced himself as well.

"A pleasure to meet you both, Sonic, Tails." the alien politely said.

"Forgive me for saying this," Tails spoke, "but, a head's up we've had a fair share of meeting a few aliens before, we never actually met Abin's kind or yours before."

Sonic nodded as he added, "Especially of some looking like a bird-fish hybrid."

"Actually, I'm a Xudarian." the alien explained, "though my species' DNA does resemble that of your avian and fish species on your planet."

"Huh, that explains it then." Tails said.

"I am Tomar-Re. Green Lantern protector of Sector 2813." the alien, known as Tomar-Re, introduced himself, "And home to-"

"80,012 galaxies, 2.34 million sentiant species." Sonic finished, however, when he said that he was stunned, same can be said for Tails as they were shocked at what Sonic had said.

"Wait, how the heck do I know that?!" Sonic asked, "I mean, Tails is pretty much smarter than me and he's younger than me!"

"Yeah," Tails nodded in agreement, "how exactly did Sonic do that?"

"That would be from the induction process." Tomar-Re explained, "It activates the ring's higher functions, including a working knowledge base."

Tomar-Re then looked curiously with interest as he added, "In truth, we were quite curious. The process has never been attempted on a species as Humans before."

"Technically, we're actually Mobians." Tails explained, "We're an anthropomorphic animal race that has a good few amounts of human traits. Though we do share the same home with the human race, heck, some of our friends are humans too."

"Interesting." Tomar-Re said, "It's quite obvious as I said, that no Earthling, be it Human and Mobian, has wielded the power of a Green Lantern ring before."

Sonic and Tails looked at each other, thinking of what Tomar-Re had said.

"As you are the first to be chosen, I've been sent to welcome you here." Tomar-Re explained.

The duo looked to the Xudarian, then back to each other, and then back to Tomar-Re, as Tails asked, "And where is 'here'?"

Tomar-Re kindly gestured them to follow him, and so they did, as they left the inside of the building, then stepped outside onto the balcony to a whole new alien metropolis, which left both Sonic and Tails stunned.

"Welcome to Oa." Tomar-Re gestured to the metropolis.

"This planet has been the home of the Green Lantern Corps for countless millennia," Tomar-Re explained, "it was created at the very centre of the universe by the Guardians."

"The Guardians?" Sonic asked.

Tomar-Re nodded, then pointed to the citadel not far from where they were as he explained, "There stands their citadel. They are immortals among the most ancient of races. They made all you see and are responsible for all we are and do. Since time immemorial, the Green Lantern Corps were known as the protectors and keepers of peace, order and justice of the universe. To be chosen to join our ranks is the highest of honours and the greatest of responsibilities."

Sonic was quite intrigued by what Tomar-Re said, "Man, aliens from different species who use rings to protect and serve the universe… reminds me much of us and the other Freedom Fighters back home, right Tails?"

Tails didn't quite reply, as he was still stunned by what he was looking at, as well as what Tomar-Re had said as well.

"Uh, buddy?" Sonic asked, looking at Tails, "You okay? Did you hear what Tomar-Re said?"

"I did, Sonic." Tails said with a smile, still starstruck at the sight of Oa as he continued, "Until now, what we have learned about Oa was far beyond what we know of the universe we live in. This world, the Green Lantern Corps, all of this has become the next big step of learning what lies in the final frontier, heck, for many years, scientists had believed and even theorised at times that the centre of the universe was a black hole. Does this look like a black hole? Oa is amazing."

"I think you may have broken Tails, Tomar-Re." Sonic said with a smirk.

Tomar-Re pointed his ring to Tails, as it shined like a torch, as he then said, "My ring's scanners don't show any signs of damage on your fox friend."

"Eh, figurespeach, Tomar-Re." Sonic explained, "You may want to learn a bit on that."

"I see," Tomar-Re said, before looking at the duo as he said, "but first… we're going to fly now."

"Fly?" Sonic and Tails asked.

"Absolutely." Tomar-Re nodded in reply, before jumping off the balcony, levitating above them, almost like what Silver does.

Amazed, Tails followed suit, using his namesakes to join Tomar-Re in the air.

"C'mon, Sonic!" Tails called out to Sonic, who looked amazed by this.

"Join us." Tomar-Re kindly gestured, while Sonic looked down to the ground below, then back up to the others.

"Alright," Sonic said to himself, "if I could fly using the Chaos Emeralds, I'm sure it won't be hard with a ring."

Sonic soon stepped to the edge of the balcony, then took a deep breath and then stepped forward… only to fall off the edge with a startled shock…

Seconds later, Sonic was zooming high, as his screams turned into excitements of joy as he flew, Tails and Tomar-Re joining up with him.

"How are you doing, Sonic?" Tails asked with a grin, as Sonic began getting the hang of flying.

"Pretty amazing, Tails," Sonic replied, enjoying the flight as he added, "I see now how you and Silver are able to handle this."

Tails nodded in agreement, before letting out a smirk as he said, "Hey, Sonic."

"Yeah?" asked Sonic.

"Race ya!" Tails said, before taking off ahead with his two tails, speeding onward across Oa.

"Hey, wait up!" chuckled Sonic, as he began to see how Tails felt with him going ahead and Tails was always catching up, before going after his friend, Tomar-Re smiling with a chuckle as he followed suit.

The three flew across and passed the tall buildings of Oa, the newcomers enjoying every bit of this new world, all while doing a few little tricks and air stunts as they went.

Sonic and Tails looked around, seeing other Green Lanterns flying by, while others were on the ground at times, communicating with other Lanterns.

Soon, the threesome flew by to what looked like a giant version of the lantern that Sonic had, but without the handles, and saw green energy spewing from the top, the two sides, and even the bottom of the lantern, seeing this, Sonic and Tails flew downward, Tomar-Re by their side, as they flew down into the planet, following the endless stream of green light.

"Wow! What is all this?" Tails asked.

"What you see is the energy that is channeled from our central battery." Tomar-Re explained, "Its power comes from the will of every living creature in the universe. This in turn helps charge your battery, which in turn charges your ring. Even your suit is composed entirely of energy."

Sonic took another look at his uniform, and was amazed how the energy was capable of constructing this uniform for him.

"That's pretty cool, Tomar." Sonic said, "Hey, uh… is it okay if I called you Tomar?"

"It's alright, Sonic," said Tomar-Re, "most of my friends do call me that, though I do prefer Tomar-Re."

"Of course, you do." Sonic shrugged, before looking back to the green energy and asked, "Why is it all green?"

"Green is the colour of will." Tomar explained, "The Guardians harnessed will because it is the strongest source of energy in the universe."

The threesome soon flew onward, then arrived at a different part of the planet, where they were approaching looked like a gathering square of sorts, as Sonic and Tails looked, saw many alien lifeforms all in Green Lantern uniforms.

"There's so many of them." Tails said in amazement.

"Indeed," Tomar said, as he, Sonic and Tails slowly began to descend to the crowd, "the stars you both see on the clearest night on your home planet, your sector is a thousand times larger."

The trio soon landed as Tomar gestured to the gathered Lanterns as he said, "And 3600 Lanterns each with a sector just as vast."

Sonic and Tails looked around in amazement and wonder, as they saw many different aliens, all different races, some big, some small, most of them were humanoid while others anthropomorphic and others took different shapes, others had more or few body parts, like arms, legs and eyes, and every one of them were apart of the same force.

Each race all wielded a power ring, some on their right or left hands, tentacles or even their antennas.

Upon their landing, Sonic and Tails seemed to have got most of the crowd's attention, as these alien races have never met an Earthling before.

"This is amazing." Sonic said.

Suddenly, a voice caught Sonic and Tails' attention, "Hey, watch where you're stepping, will ya?!"

The two looked around as they tried to find the owner of the voice.

"Who said that?" Sonic said, looking around.

"Down here!" the voice said.

Sonic and Tails looked down, and were surprised to see an amphibian like alien, wearing it's own lantern uniform, all green with the lantern symbol oddly on it's back, while wearing it's ring on it's right hand.

"Whoa, didn't see you there… Mr. Greyfrog?" Sonic said, a little baffled at what alien species he was seeing.

"Greyfrog?" the alien replied, "I happen to be a Galvan, one of the smartest and most intelligent beings in the galaxy, thank you very much!"

"Don't worry, Griball," Tomar spoke up, "They're with me."

"Oh, my apologies, Tomar-Re." Griball said, though, he gave Sonic and Tails a good eye on them as he walked away a little from them.

Just then, all the Lantern turned upwards, as something new got their attention, Sonic and Tails following their eye contacts and looked to what they saw.

Floating down to a stand at the front of the crowd, Sonic and Tails took notice of a purple figure coming down, a power ring on his left hand, before the figure landed and looked to the gathered lanterns.

Sonic and Tails realized that a meeting was taking place, as Sonic listened as Tails asked Tomar, "Who's that?"

"That would be Sinestro," Tomar explaiend, "the Green Lantern of Sector 1417, and one of the greatest Green Lanterns the Corps has ever known."

Sonic and Tails then turned back to Sinestro as he spoke up.

"Lanterns," he spoke, "I have called you all here to this unprecedented gathering as we are facing an unprecedented danger. Several of our Lantern brothers and sisters were killed by an enemy who was believed to have been long forgotten… Parallax."

The mention of Parallax's name got every Lantern talking, as Sonic and Tails looked around and heard many murmurs from the crowd.

"Who or what's a Parallax?" Sonic whispered to Tails.

"I don't know, first time hearing this." Tails shrugged as Sinestro continued.

"For some who may not know, Parallax was an entity, a creature who was the embodiment of the yellow energy of fear. The very emotion that we swore to overcome. With a power capable of destroying entire civilizations, and now powerful enough to our finest warrior, Abin Sur. Who's light can never be replaced."

As he said that, Sinestro looked to where the trio was, as Sonic and Tails noticed the many Lanterns looking at them, most of them (along with Sinestro seemingly glaring at them, which made Sonic and Tails feel a little uncomfortable, though Tomar came up to them, letting them know that they'll be alright with him.

"In due time, I'll be making an audience with the Guardians to bring together some of our finest members of the Corps in an assault against Parallax, and finish what Abin Sur started." Sinestro said to the crowd, "We will find Parallax, and we shall destroy him. While alone we are strong, united we are still invincible. We have never been defeated. Will we be defeated now?"

"NO!" the crowd of Lanterns cried out.

"Will we stand together, and defeat this enemy?" Sinestro asked.

"YES!" the crowd responded.

"Quite the motivational speaker, ain't he?" Sonic whispered to Tails, who nodded in reply.

"Since the moment we were chosen, we all had a part to protect the universe we thrive in." Sinestro said, "So I do not need to tell you your duty. I do not need to tell you who we are."

Sinestro soon brought up his hand with the ring on, as he spoke the oath as the crowd followed.

"_In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night. No Evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!"_

"For Abin Sur!" cried out a member of the crowd, as the lanterns cheered and chanted, "We are the Corps!"

Sonic, Tails and Tomar watched as the many lanterns brought up the hands, tentacles and claws that wielded a ring, as beams of green light shawn towards the skies of Oa.

Sonic and Tails looked and were amazed at this, though were wondering if they will be able to make a good impression on the rest of the Corps and not let Abin Sur down.

* * *

**Now that's one way to end the first part, Sonic and Tails, along with Nicole and T-Pup, have arrived on Oa!**

**Get ready as our heroes of Earth must now come face to face with the Guardians of Universe, then the training really begins!**

**Until next time, True Believers!**

**Excelsior!**


	5. O' Green (Lantern) World Part 2

**Sonic Lanterns: Fastest Lantern Alive**

* * *

**Chapter 4: O' Green (Lantern) World Part 2**

* * *

**Oa: Sector 0**

Following the gathering by Sinestro, Tomar took Sonic and Tails for another bit of flying around Oa, though something felt off with the two Mobians.

"Are you doing alright, Sonic? Tails?" Tomar asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Sonic replied, "it's just that, we've never had a little bit of a tough crowd."

"Sonic is just saying that we're thinking of what that Sinestro guy was saying about Sonic, not being able to replace Abin Sur." said Tails.

"Do not mind Sinestro," said Tomar, "he may be a little cold at times, but he means well and knew Abin for a long time."

"Really?" asked Sonic.

"Indeed, in fact, we all knew of Abin," Tomar explained, "he was one of the best Green Lanterns to have served the Corps and his Sector, he was a proud warrior, a hero… and was a good friend to us all."

"I see." Sonic said, "So you and Sinestro were good friends with Abin Sur."

"We were," replied Tomar, "word of his death really hit us hard, Sinestro more so, they were a great team, nonetheless. Perhaps even as brothers."

"Huh, just like you and me, Tails." Sonic with a smile, as Tails smiled back in response to hearing that.

"So, where are we heading, Tomar-Re?" Tails asked.

"We are on our way to the citadel," Tomar responded, "for you to meet our founders, the Guardians, themselves."

"So we're off to meet the big head honchos?" Sonic said with interest, "quite interesting to see what they look like, right, Tails?"

"You bet." Tails nodded, as the trio arrived at the citadel.

Upon landing, the three walked to the citadel's entrance, where they encountered Green Lantern who had four arms, and was currently working on a control mainframe console.

"Greeting, Salaak." Tomar spoke, saying hello to the Lantern known as Salaak.

"Greetings, Tomar-Re, Lantern of Sector 2813." Salaak responded, as he continued working on the console, before turning to see Sonic and Tails.

"Salaak," Tomar said, "these are Sonic and Tails, Mobians of the Planet Earth. Sonic is Abin Sur's successor."

"I see…" Salaak said, having a good look at the two from Earth, before saying, "This way, please."

Salaak soon turned and led the group into the citadel, once inside, they soon came up to a large door, and were halted by Salaak as he said, "The Guardians will wish to meet you."

"Okay then." said Sonic, as he and Tails followed Tomar to the door, however, Salaak raised one of his hands to stop them for a second.

"I'm afraid your fox friend would have to wait here." he explained.

"You serious?" Tails asked, a little upset about waiting outside.

Sonic patted Tails on the back as he said, "Sorry, little buddy."

Tomar had a thought and then spoke to Salaak, "Salaak, would it be alright if the door was left open? I know our young friend needs to wait outside, but it would be nice if he had a small look at what's going on."

Sonic and Tails were surprised to hear that, seeing the kind compassion that Tomar had.

Salaak had a small thought of this, and Sonic and Tails smiled as he said, "Very well then, Tomar-Re."

As the doors opened, Salaak gestured to Sonic and Tomar to head on through, then looked to Tails, "You may look and listen while the meeting is on, this won't take long."

Tails nodded in agreement as he understood, then Salaak went on ahead to join Sonic and Tomar.

For both Sonic and Tails (who was looking from the doorway), as they looked around, the citadel's grand room was quite huge, and within the room, several members of the Corps that they saw during Sinestro's speech were there, even some that they've haven't seen yet.

At the centre, Sonic, Tomar and Salaak stayed in the middle of the circle of the room, until Salaak spoke up.

"Presenting to you, the Guardians of the Universe."

Upon hearing this, Sonic, Tails and Tomar, along with every other Lantern in the room, looked up as coming down, along with a circular platform (which had a small part of it cut off, like it represented the pathway from the door Sonic and the others came in), floated down the wise beings that created the Corps.

Sonic (along with Tails), looked upon the blue beings as they floated down to the platforms, until one of them (whom the Mobians believed to be the leader) spoke up.

"Green Lantern of Sector 2814, please step forward." spoke up Appa, Sonic did what he was told, stepping a few steps away from Tomar-Re and Salaak, before looking up to the Guardians.

"State your name for the record, please." said Salaak, as Sonic looked back to what he said then turned back to the Guardians.

"Ahem, hi," Sonic introduced himself, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And I'm from the planet Earth of… um, Sector 2814."

There were murmurs around the room when they heard him say Earth, Sonic looked a little nervous, but remained strong.

The Guardians looked to the hedgehog until Appa spoke once more, "Sonic the Hedgehog. We are the Guardians of the Universe, and I am Appa Ali Apsa. We have learned that you have been chosen to wield the power of the Green Lantern ring, given to you by your Sector's previous protector, Abin Sur."

Sonic looked to the Guardians, before smiling as he said, raising his hand to offer Appa to shake, "It's nice to meet you all, and pretty glad to be here."

The Guardian looked to Sonic, quite stern, as the hedgehog, standing there with his hand out, after a few seconds, decided to lower his hand, feeling a little awkward.

Looking up to the Guardians, he then said, "Though, no offence or anything, but… somehow, I was expecting you to be quite… you know… bigger."

Appa raised an eyebrow at this, as Sonic continued, "I don't mean any offensive, as I said, I'm quite surprised to know about these… beings in Green protecting the universe under the leadership of Jedi Smurfs."

Just then, a chuckle came from one of the Guardians, as Appa, a little unamused, looked to him on his left, eyebrows still raised at this, "You find something funny, Ganthet?"

"Oh no, Appa," Ganthet replied, "I believe it makes sense as no being from Earth has ever heard of the Green Lantern Corps, let alone been a part of it too. This one seems to take pressure well too, he quite amuses me, too. Though I would like to see these 'Jedi Smurfs', as he calls them, myself."

Sonic smiled upon hearing this from Ganthet, while Tails looked and smiled too, happy that Sonic was on a bit of a good start.

"Glad to have joined." Sonic said.

Appa looked to Sonic as he said, "Yes… though you must understand that the Green Lantern Corps is a privileged organization. Not just anyone can join. There are also tremendous commitments. Each Lantern is responsible for patrolling one of the 3600 Sectors of the universe. But-"

"So it's a lot like one cop per precinct." Sonic said, cutting Appa off.

Baffled, Appa replied, "Yes, I suppose."

"You know, my friend, Chris, has an uncle who's a cop." Sonic added.

"Yes," Appa said, "that's fine-"

"Part of the Station Square Police Department," said Sonic, "part of the Speed Team. Pretty nice guy, like having around to race with, too."

"But more than that," Appa spoke, a little annoyed, before calming down a little, "the Green Lantern ring you wield is a complex tool."

Sonic looked to his ring as Appa continued, "It allows the wielder to gain the ability to work through the green energy of willpower. It also takes someone with fierce concentration."

Sonic looked back up to the Guardians as he said with a small smug, "You know, I think I managed to do something with the ring when I used it to protect my friends. So I think I got the hang of it."

The Guardians were silent for the moment, until one of them, bald with bushy eyebrows, spoke up incredulously, "He's got the hang of it."

Ganthet looked to the Guardian, "Ranakar…"

"Why are we even entertaining this?" Ranakar asked, "He's some sort of Human."

"Technically, I'm a Mobian, though I do have Human friends on Earth." Sonic corrected.

"Whatever." Ranankar brushed off.

"I suppose that's a little true…" Ganthet said, thinking of what Ranakar was saying.

"It is hard to get past that," another bald Guardian, this time a bald female, said, "the Earthlings, be it Human or… 'Mobian' don't have the most stellar reputation."

Sonic (and Tails) were a little upset upon hearing that.

"Sakeba, please…" Sayd said, but was cut off by Ranakar.

"She's right, of course," he said, "in fact, Earthlings are crude, base, fearful and untrustworthy."

"And then there's the smell." one Guardian spoke up, causing Sonic to smell himself for a second upon hearing that.

"Still, you can't condemn an entire species." Ganthet said.

"After you agreed with my previous statement?" Ranakar argued, as he glared down to Sonic, "It's a wonder their races on Earth have lasted this long. Maybe you or one of us would like me to list their atrocities."

"Or maybe our Mobian here can help us." Sakeba cut in, looking down to Sonic, also glaring at him, "Maybe he has a few of his own."

As the Guardians began to mutter and argue, agree and disagree, Sonic began to feel a little annoyed before looking up to the Guardians.

"Listen, you guys," he said, looking to the naysayers Sakeba and Ranakar, "I didn't come here just to be listed on pros and cons, and I didn't even ask for this ring just to be complained about. If you like your ring back, then take it! Because I have just about enough of this crud!"

Tomar and Salaak looked a little nervous and stunned at this, as were the other Lanterns present.

"Well, I never!" Sakeba said, appualed.

"It appears we can add impertinence to their many qualities." said Ranakar.

"Though the Mobian has a point," Ganthet spoke up, getting the Guardians attention, "if he was unworthy as everyone says, no force in the universe could have forced that ring onto his finger. And yet, there it is, the very ring wielded by Abin Sur, the very same one worn by the First Green Lantern, Zafar, at one with him."

Most of the Guardians muttered and agreed on what Ganthet said, as Sonic looked quite happy to see one of the Guardians seemingly defending him.

Ranakar and Sakeba, however, were still unimpressed by this, "If this is how our order in the Green Lantern ends like this…" the former muttered.

"Just at least give this one a try, Ranakar." said Sayd.

"No Earthling has never been a member of the Green Lantern Corps, and it had always been that way until now!" Sakeba stated.

As the argument a little bit continued, Ganthet sighed upon hearing this… until something caught his eye.

While everyone was listening in, he spotted someone looking by the doorway, none other than Tails, who was hearing and seeing everything that was happening.

Tails was overhearing the conversation, until he spotted Ganthet looking his way, resulting in the young fox to hide outside the room, though his tails could be seen from the doorway.

"…can you believe this, Ganthet?" one of the Guardians asked during one conversation, though Ganthet did not reply, as he then slowly floated down to where Sonic, Tomar-Re and Salaak were, the three surprised to see him coming down to their level.

Before any of the three could ask, Ganthet spoke up, "Come here, young one."

Noticing that he wasn't speaking to him or the others, and realizing who he could be talking to, Sonic turned back to the doorway, as Tails slowly and shyly stepped out.

Tails looked a bit, before looking at Ganthet and pointed to himself, as a way of asking if the Guardian was talking to him.

Ganthet then nodded in reply and kindly said, "Please, come over."

Shyly, Tails stepped out of where he was at, then walked over to where Sonic was, then stood by his side.

Tails' appearance had got everyone's attention.

"Who are you?" Appa asked, eyeing the fox.

Tails was a bit shy to speak, but Sonic kindly nudged him a little with a smile, letting him know that it was ok.

Taking a small, deep breath, Tails finally introduced himself.

"My name is Tails," he said, "and I'm Sonic's best friend from Earth."

The room echoed with murmurs and small talks from both the Guardians and the Lanterns, seeing that the new recruit had brought someone from their own planet.

"How did this one get here?" Ranakar asked.

"He kinda hitched a ride when your ring dragged me here," Sonic explained, "but still, we stick together through anything, no matter what."

"I see," Ganthet said, before looking at Tails, "tell me, my child, I sense that you have something to say?"

Tails nodded in reply then said, "I'm sorry… but even after what I've heard, I'm just curious to know… who are you all?"

Ganthet looked to Tails, who looked back with shy and curious eyes, then Ganthet chuckled lightly as he said, "My, quite a young mind isn't he, Sonic?"

"He's the very best!" Sonic said proudly, earning a smile from Tails.

"I suppose that since you're both new here, you should know much about the Green Lanterns, and what we do." Ganthet said, before turning to Salaak, "Salaak, show us the holoprojector of the universe."

"Of course, Ganthet." Salaak replied, before pressing a few buttons on his controller.

Soon, the lights of the room dimmed, as a holoprojection of the universe appeared, showing many galaxies and star systems, almost like a virtual 3D map.

"This is the universe we live in." Ganthet explained, as the universe soon began to be covered in numerous small cubes, in the total number as he continued, "we divided the universe into 3600 Sectors, each one housing a different number of galaxies and star systems, in which we call as Guardian Space."

Each of the Sectors soon showed an icon of the Green Lantern logo, "in each Sector, a Green Lantern is chosen to protect their home Sector, to be chosen, one must have the ability to overcome great fear."

Of all the planets shown on the map, one of them at the very center was coloured green, as Ganthet explained, "This over here is our Sector, Sector 0, on the planet Oa."

Then, Ganthet pointed to one Sector that Sonic and Tails recognized, as it contained the Milky Way Galaxy.

"And this is your Sector." said Ganthet, "Sector 2814."

Sonic turned to Tomar-Re, "Didn't you say that your Sector is 2813?"

"Indeed, Sonic," Tomar-Re replied, pointing to a Sector being right next to Sonic and Tails', "it's located right next to yours."

"Heh, guess that makes us neighbors, pretty cool." Sonic said, bringing up his hand for a high five.

Although, the others looked to him oddly at what he was doing, as Sonic looked around, then awkwardly replied, "Sorry, guess you don't know what a high five is…"

"I'm sure there are those in the Corps that know a "high five", as you call them." Ganthet stated.

"Thanks for pointing that out," said Sonic, not wanting to interrupt, "please, do continue… Ganthet, was it?"

"Indeed," Ganthet replied, before continuing his explanation, "once a ring bearer is chosen, together, these recruits of the 3600 Sectors form the intergalactic peace keepers that you are now a part of: the Green Lantern Corps."

Tails looked to the Guardians as he stated, "So, when given the rings, they are equipped with a lantern uniform, as well as a lantern of their own."

"That's right, Tails," Sayd replied, "for the it is important that with your lantern, that the ring has to be charged at all times, as it's powered by…"

"The green energy of willpower," Tails finished Sayd's words, "Tomar-Re explained that to us on the way here."

Sonic then noticed some of the Sectors as they had a Green Lantern icon, the only thing he noticed was that all the icons were green coloured, while a small few of them were coloured black, "What about the icons that are black?"

"That, I'm afraid, indicates that a Green Lantern has died in duty." Appa explained, "A power ring would then be in search of a new host to represent their Sector, or would be returned back to Oa."

"So either way, the new recruit is needed." Sonic guessed.

"Is it possible for a Green Lantern of one Sector to travel to other Sectors?" Tails asked.

"That is quite correct," Ganthet replied, "a Green Lantern's job is to aid, protect and serve the many planets and the Sectors they inhabit in Guardian Space."

"That's pretty cool," Sonic said before asking, "so we're allowed to explore all these Sectors?"

"Absolutely not," Appa replied, his voice showing a little bit of sterility. "There are a few sectors in Guardian Space that are forbidden for entry."

"One of them being the Vega System of Sector 2828." Ranakar stated.

Tails then spotted one Sector that, like the Green Lantern icons, wasn't light up green, but had a greyish green instead, then asked, "And what that Sector?"

"That, I'm afraid, is Sector 666, the Lost Sector, also known as the Forgotten Zone," said Ganthet, a solemn frown on his face as he explained, "It was once a proud and peaceful Sector of Guardian Space, until a great tragedy occurred, resulting in many lives lost and making the Sector no longer accessible."

"I see…" Sonic said, as he and Tails looked at each other about the two Sectors and what could have happened that resulted in them being forbidden entry, as Salaak closed down the map of the universe.

"Even if they now understand most of what the Corps is about, we still believe that this Mobian has what it takes to be one of the Lanterns." Sakeba said, stingely.

"If I may speak, Guardian Council?" Tomar-Re spoke up.

"Of course, Tomar-Re," replied Ganthet, "the Green Lantern of Sector 2813 is recognized."

"Thank you, Ganthet," said Tomar, as he nodded in reply, "I like to speak up a proposal: allow me to take Sonic and his friend under my wing, with the aid of my friends, we can help train Sonic, test him to see what he's made off."

Sonic and Tails looked to Tomar, then to each other as they smiled, then looked back to the Guardians.

"That's right," Sonic said, "I know that Tomar-Re here is one of Abin's oldest friends, so it would be nice for him and any of Abin's other friends to help me out as well."

"And if you like," Tails then added, "I know that I'm not a lantern, I would be happy to be there to support Sonic on his training and learn much as well."

Appa raised an eyebrow for a second as he asked, "Should this be allowed?"

Before either Ranakar or Sakeba could protest, Ganthet beat them to it, "I think would be a great idea. Tomar-Re has been one of the finest Lanterns we have, as well as being one of the wisest, next to the Book Keeper. So it would be wrong to not allow Tomar-Re to be Sonic and Tails' guardian to help them around Oa."

"While out of the ordinary, I'm also interested in Tomar's evaluation." said Sayd with a smile, agreeing with Ganthet.

There was quite a bit of mumbling around the Guardians about the idea, which Sonic and Tails found hard to hear a little, until Appa spoke up.

"Very well," Appa nodded, "we shall put it to vote. All those in favor?"

Soon, Appa's eyes glowed, followed by Ganthet and then Sayd.

As this was happening, Sonic and Tails turned to Salaak as he explained, "What you are seeing is the traditional debate between the Guardians, they use a special telepathy to make a vote on a decision, whichever side has the most votes wins."

"So the glowing eyes would mean 'Aye', and the eyes that don't 'Neigh'?" Tails asked.

"Exactly." Tomar-Re nodded.

Sure enough, all the other eyes of the Guardians were glowing, except for Ranakar and Sakeba, however, after an annoying hesitation and no choice from the both of them, their eyes finally glowed as well.

"Guess the 'eyes' have it then." Sonic joked to Tails, as they both let out a small chuckle at the joke.

After the vote, the Guardians' eyes stopped glowing as Appa spoke, "So be it. You will be under Tomar-Re's guidance, 2814."

"We wish you the very best, Sonic," Ganthet said with a smile, "good luck."

"Thank you, Guardians." Sonic said, as Tomar-Re did a small bow, and he and Tails followed his lead.

Soon, Sonic and Tails left, following Tomar-Re to get ready for Sonic's first bit of training.

"Quite an extraordinary new find in this one," Ganthet said to Appa and Sayd, "don't you think?"

"We must see if this being from Earth has what it takes." Appa replied.

"And not to mention about the young lad, such a bright mind that one." said Ganthet with a smile.

"Indeed, Ganthet." Sayd nodded in agreement.

As the trio made their leave, Sinestro soon arrived.

"Guardians." he spoke.

"Lantern 1417," Salaak said as he saw him arrive, "you are here to seek permission to form a strategy against Parallax, correct?"

"I have, Salaak." Sinestro replied, before looking to the Guardians.

"We understand about what is happening and are aware of this threat, Sinestro," Appa stated, "but as we have already told you, we are assessing the situation."

Sinestro let out a groaning sigh as he said, "While you assess, many innocent lives will be lost!"

Sinestro turned to Salaak as he said, "Bring up the map for Parallax's whereabouts."

"Very well, Sinestro." Salaak said, as he brought back up the map, once more showing the universe, only this time it featured a new, different icon, coloured yellow.

"Even now as we speak," Sinestro spoke up, "our enemy is currently scaverging across a part of the universe, attacking a few several Sectors and killing every race, including Lanterns, that stand in its way. Please, let me take the fight to Parallax!"

"We understand how you feel, Sinestro," Sayd said with a sad, uncertain frown, "but even if you manage to find a way to defeat Parallax, it won't bring Abin Sur back."

"Please, Guardians, we cannot think that this enemy can truly defeat us!" Sinestro determinedly said, "Let me take a squadron of some of our best Lanterns against this enemy, and I'll prove to you that our best days are not behind us."

The Guardians looked to one another, until Ranakar finally spoke, "Do as you wish, Sinestro"

Sinestro nodded as he said, "Thank you, Guardians."

As the protector of Sector 1417 left, the Guardians began to speak to each other once more.

"Was it really wise to accept Sinestro's demand?" Ganthet asked, "He doesn't understand that Parallax is an enemy unlike any other the Corps has faced for a long time."

"True," Appa said, as he looked back to the map, eyeing the icon representing Parallax, "but if Sinestro wishes to do what he claims is best for the universe, then it is his own doing. Whatever happens next, if his squadron reaches Parallax, will determine the fate for the universe… and us."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here we go, now it's time to do some training!**

**Now that our heroes from Earth have arrived on Oa and met the Corps and Guardians, what will be ready for the Blue Blur during his Lantern Training with Tomar-Re… and a certain brute of a Lantern coach?!**

**Plus, Tails gets to meet new friends as well!**

**Until next time, True Believers!**

**Excelsior!**


End file.
